A Woman's War
by City.Noise
Summary: I've edited and tweaked this story a bit so I've decided to re-post it. Elsie Montgomery Joined the paratroopers to fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves. She wasn't expecting to find a family along the way.
1. Chapter 1

She saw few men on her walk towards easy company's barracks. She was told most of the men were at the mess tent finishing their lunch. Those who were fortunate to have weekend passes were out enjoying the town and would be back tomorrow afternoon. The barracks were empty when she walked in. The walls were made of wooden planks and there was a red barrel by the door and one at the very back wall, with the word BUTTS printed on them in white letters. Single man cots lined both walls of the barracks, seven down each side. Each cot had a shelf above it with a bar to hang extra uniforms. Each shelf was labelled with a soldier's name. She made her way down the row of beds until she found what she was looking for. The name Elsie J. Montgomery identified her assigned cot, dead smack in the middle of the row - go figure.

Elsie knew when she signed up she wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms. Her meting with Lieutenant Sobel had confirmed that. He made it clear when they left Colonel Sinks office that she didn't belong there.

"Women do not belong in the army. You will fail this," he snarled. He was supposed to show her to the barracks but pointed in the direction instead, then walked away.

Unfortunately, he was not the only person who wanted to see her fail. It wasn't easy getting into the army, even with her connections. They pulled all their strings and used all their favors to get her in. After that it was her job to prove what her abilities were. She trained in a private camp for three months to prove that she was physically fit enough to join the 506. She chose the parachute infantry - it sounded terrifyingly exciting. She figured she was only granted permission to join because it was said to have the most strenuous training, and nobody thought she would succeed. Well, nobody except Colonel Sink, Tony and James. They knew how capable she was both physically and mentally. They also knew how stubborn and determined she could be.

The door swung open and three dark haired men walked in. Here we go- she thought. The men stopped just inside the door, each had their eyes on her.

"I don't fucking believe it!" The man who spoke had a heavy accent, and strong jaw line. "The rumors are actually true?"

"A fucking broad in the army." This voice was low and raspy. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked her over.

The third guy just clenched his jaw and walked to the last cot on the opposite side of the barracks. He laid down on it and rested his hands behind his head. The two men who were still standing were now in front of her cot.

"What the hell is a broad doing in the army?" The first guy asked with a fixed gaze. His wide stance was meant to be intimidating- and might have been to someone else. She however was indifferent. She knew well enough he wouldn't hurt her, not physically any way. But even if he tried to, she was confident enough in her fighting ability.

Her god father taught her basic hand to hand combat when she was fifteen. He wanted to make sure she could protect herself if he wasn't around. She was grateful for the lessons even if she's never had to put them to use. She hated feeling vulnerable and weak- it was a feeling she knew firsthand and she vowed never to let herself be defenceless again.

"Same thing you're doing I suspect," She said dryly. "Training to fight the war."

"No offense sweetheart, but you aint gonna make it to the war." The man with the raspy voice spoke again. She noticed the names on their uniforms. Toye- raspy voice, and Guarnere- strong jaw. She just snorted and eyed them up.

"You think otherwise?" Guarnere derided.

"Absolutely." She wore a small smile as she walked past them towards the door. Her dark blonde hair swayed in her ponytail as she exited the barracks.

She walked around Camp Toccoa taking note of where everything was. Eyes followed her everywhere she went. The whispers -and not so quite comments- floated around her with every step she took. The wind of remarks coming from the men didn't bother her, she expected nothing less. She'd dealt with this sort of treatment since she decided to sign up for the army. The doubt, the anger, the shock or the snide comments were nothing new. She'd prove them all wrong.

She'd walked around for at least forty-five minutes and had found the mess tent, the latrines and showers and -her favorite part- the obstacle course. She eyed it happily. She knew without a doubt she would beat the men, at least on the course.

"I don't think I've ever seen anybody look happy to see that," A strong voice said coming up beside her. She turned to face two men, and - noting their rank- saluted them.

"Reminds me of home, sir." She smiled.

"God, I'd hate to live there," The same guy said with a wide grin. He had a round face and prominent eyebrows.

"Nobody could hate it there, sir." Her eyes twinkled.

"You must be private Montgomery," The second man said. He had a soft smile and kind face. "I'm Lieutenant Winters, and this is Lieutenant Nixon."

"It's nice to meet you sir," She smiled. "Are you both with Easy company?"

"Yes, we are," He replied. "So, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Unless it's a running buddy for that thing." Lieutenant Nixon nodded towards the obstacle course with a mischievous grin. She let out a small laugh.

"Have you met any of easy company yet?" Winters asked ignoring his friend's comment.

"A couple of them."

"Did everything go okay?" Winters was concerned.

"Yes sir."

"Good to hear it." The concern didn't leave his face, but he did smile.

She made her way to the mess hall for dinner, anticipating what could happen. A lot of the tables were empty and she remembered most men were away for the weekend. There were a handful of men, what looked to be almost a full company, sitting at the far back corner. She chose to avoid them.

Most of them were watching her and talking quietly amongst themselves. She recognised Toye, Guarnere and the other man, Martin, from the barracks. Some of the others she'd seen on her exploration of the camp. There was only a couple of men left in the line up for food. The men ahead of her, as well as the ones dishing out dinner, eyed here suspiciously. Thankfully no one said a word.

She sat at an empty table farthest away from the big group of men. She might have expected some sort of conflict, but it didn't mean she wanted one. She figured it would happen sooner or later though, until then the silent treatment was welcoming.

While she ate, she daydreamed about how she would prove these men wrong. How they would accept her when she got her wings, or at least respect her. She didn't expect them to befriend her. It would be too weird for them- befriending the woman who was as strong as, or stronger than them. Her brain started turning. What if they hated her even more when she proved her strength? What man would want to be out done by a woman? These were things she hadn't thought about before. It hadn't been brought up by anyone else either. Maybe because nobody expected her to be better than the men.

All the debates against her had to do with her strength and whether she could emotionally handle being at war. She was a woman after all, and to most people that meant weakness- both physically and mentally. She was so lost her thoughts she didn't see Guarnere and Toye sit across from her.

"Haven't seen ya in a couple hours princess, thought maybe you left already," Guarnere taunted. She looked up as he spoke. She was hoping she would be out of there before the confrontation took place. No such luck. She just smiled instead.

"Not a chance," she replied uninterested in the conversation. She knew they wanted her out, but tough, she wasn't going anywhere. A couple more guys joined their table.

"well she's delightful," a dark-haired man muttered sitting next to her. "What's your deal anyway?"

"She's here to fight the war," Guarnere answered for her, with a humorous smile. All the men at her table- there were five of them now- snorted or laughed. They were mocking her, she just smiled. An altercation was inevitable, but she could at least delay it a bit longer. She shrugged her shoulders in agreement with Guarnere's comment while she checked the names on each of the new men's uniform. Talbert sat on her right, Liebgott on her left and beside him was Tipper.

"No offense or anything, but a woman has no place being at war," Talbert said. He didn't say it with anger, he sounded more concerned. Probably thinks I'm gonna get them killed or something- she thought. She just shrugged it off.

"You're not very talkative," Liebgott stated with a smirk.

"Sure I am." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "When the conversation is worth it."

"You don't think this conversation is worth it?" He was still smiling.

"Look, I could go into detail about why I'm good enough to be here but what's the point? Those words don't mean much around here I expect." She finished the last bite of her food. The men were waiting for her to continue, so she did.

"You can judge me all you like, but until you see what I can do," She stood up with a smile, "keep it amongst yourselves."

She didn't look back as she walked away but she heard them laughing. She was on her way back to the barracks, hoping they would be empty, and she could have some peace before everyone shuffled in with all the questions. She didn't even make it halfway.

"Montgomery!" Someone shouted from behind her. She turned to see two men walking towards her. She groaned inwardly. First thing she did when they got there was check the names on their uniform. Who ever thought of that idea was a genius. She returned her focus to the men, Luz and Hoobler.

"What can I do for you?" she asked calmly.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm George Luz." He was the shorter of the two and had sweet puppy dog eyes and a friendly smile. "That's Don Hoobler."

Hoobler's smile was boyish and welcoming. But any charm she thought he might have had flew right out the window when he asked "How'd you get in to easy company?"

"Real subtle Hoobs," Luz said when Elsie rolled her eyes. She turned and started back towards the barracks. However, she wasn't alone. Hoobler and Luz were right on her tail.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but." Hoobler started but she stopped walking and cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, women don't belong in the war. You're not the first person to say it and you won't be the last. But whether you think I'm fit for war or not is irrelevant." She smiled softly. She expected to hear these questions a lot. How'd you get in? Why are you here? She would just grin and bare it.

She continued her walk back to barracks. This time Hoobler and Luz decided not to follow, which she was thankful for. Her luck was looking up when she arrived to an empty room. She plopped down on her cot and relaxed. She soaked in all the silence, knowing that she wasn't going to get a lot of it any time soon.

Soon enough men started trickling in. Tipper and Liebgott were first, shortly followed by Talbert and a man Elsie hadn't met yet. Liebgott sat on the cot next to hers and kicked his boots off. Tipper did the same on the cot next to his. Liebgott was looking at her smirking. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She gave her attention to the man who stopped at her cot. She propped herself up on her elbows and raised a single golden eyebrow.

"I'm Mo Alley." He said. His smile was cute, in a devilish sort of way. "I just thought I would introduce myself since we're sharing the same barracks."

"Elsie Montgomery." She smiled back politely.

"I know." He said before heading to the last cot in their row. He struck up conversation with Tipper but she wasn't listening. She rested her head back on her small pillow. She felt like she was being watched but she didn't look around to see who it could be. Moments later the door opened and in came Luz, Hoobler and three men she didn't know. Damn this room was filling up fast. She got up to leave but was stopped by Luz.

"Hey where ya going?" He gave her a toothy smile.

"For a walk."

"Didn't mean to scare you away," one of the men joked. He had red hair and a goofy smile. According to his uniform, his name was Malarkey. She just snorted as a reply.

"Don't go, we're going to start a poker game soon as everyone gets here," Luz informed her. "You should join us."

She grinned but declined. They were being nice and she didn't believe for one moment it was real. They were up to something and she wasn't going to be an easy target to pick on. As she was leaving she ran into Guarnere and a large, muscular blond man. When he spoke, Elsie noticed an Arkansas brawl.

"I'm Randleman." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. He was probably the least intimidating man here, despite his size. "Most people here call me Bull, though."

"Elsie Montgomery." She returned his smiled and hesitantly shook his hand.

"I know who you are."

"I think everyone knows who you are princess," Guarnere said. Why was everyone smiling at her? It was unnerving. "You joining the poker game tonight?"

"No," She said simply.

"Aw c'mon doll, it'll be fun," Guarnere insisted as Bull walked into the barracks.

"You guys already don't want me here, I can't imagine what you'd think if I took all your money." She let one of her genuine smiles slip out. She had a fondness for the game, and it was something she was good at. He let out a bark of laughter. She left him laughing outside of the barracks.

It was still early, and she had plenty of time to explore more of the camp before curfew. She still didn't know where the classes were held, and she need to figure it out before Monday. She weaved around the buildings, most of which were barracks belonging to other companies. Few men lingered outside, most of which either stared at her with shock or lust. Few however were brazen enough to whistle or make vulgar remarks. All of which Elsie expected.

Elsie's godfather didn't object to her joining the army, especially if she was under Colonel Sinks watchful eye. His only concerns were about the other men and how they would treat her. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want her past to be repeated. The way he saw it, she was walking into the lion's den. She understood what he was saying, but it was her choice to make.

"you seem pretty popular." Came a familiar voice. She turned around and saluted.

"Knock it off." Nixon's smile and teasing demeanour was comforting. "What are you doing walking around all alone anyway? Didn't you make any friends yet?"

She snorted, then remembered he was a lieutenant and said "not yet sir."

Nixon let out a hardy laugh. "You don't have to be formal with me when there's no brass around. Call me Nixon, or Nix or Lew. Just anything but sir. It's weird."

She smiled at him, still uncertain if she should be herself around a lieutenant. She was contemplating what to say but he took her silence as a go ahead to say, "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing walking around here?"

"I felt like going for a walk sir, er Nixon." She corrected herself. "I thought maybe I would find were our classes are held."

"Jesus, didn't you get a tour?"

"No, but I found most places this afternoon though."

"Well come on I'll show you around."

Lieutenant Nixon did just that, first stop being the building that held their classes. He also showed her the medical tent and the officer's barracks.

"In case you ever need to find me or Dick." He explained.

"Dick?" a single eyebrow rose.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Winters." He smiled. After showing her a few more places around camp he asked, "So why did you joined the army?"

"I wanted to make a difference."

"That's it?" he questioned. "I mean you could have made a difference doing something else, less dangerous."

"I want to really make a difference, not push papers around." She scoffed.

"You could have been a nurse or something."

"I have terrible bedside manner," she said after letting out snort of laughter. After a moment she continued. "I've learned a long time ago that not everyone has the means to fight for themselves. I want to be the type of person who will fight for them, to protect them."

"That's very noble of you."

"Why did you join?" She asked, then added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Why would I mind?" He asked rhetorically, then winked. "I joined for the excitement."

It was her turn to laugh. They talked a bit longer then she thanked him for showing her around before headed back to the barracks. There was still an hour left before curfew but she was in a good mood after her talk with Nixon and figured that even the weird behaviour of easy company's men wouldn't bring her down.

She walked in and the room went quiet. Typical -she thought. All the men were gathered around the back left-hand side of the room. They had a makeshift table (a couple of wooden crates and planks) set up in-between the last two cots. Some were sitting on the cots, and some were sitting on extra crates. There were more men than cots in the room and most of them she didn't know. She shrugged it off and b-lined for her bunk. The game had momentarily paused all eyes on her. She grabbed the book off her shelf and looked up. Again, a single eyebrow rose.

"What?" This elicited a few sniggers and multiple smiles.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Luz asked holding up his cards.

"I already told you, she thinks she'll take all our money." Guarnere laughed.

Elsie grinned but didn't say anything. She sat on her bed, took off her boots and placed them neatly at the foot of her bed. She then laid on her stomach and began to read, ignoring the chatter that started back up.


	2. Chapter 2

"You people are at the position of attention!" Sobel shouted.

It was Monday morning and Easy company was in formation waiting for inspection. Nixon had given Elsie a run down on what she could expect. She had bumped into him while on another walk around the camp the night before. She had the layout memorised now.

"Alone again?" Nixon teased.

"I like the quiet." She lit a cigarette.

"Don't get use too it." He smiled lighting his own smoke. She just snorted. "You have no idea what you're in for tomorrow do you?"

"I suspect training and classes."

"Sobel's training," He laughed. "It's a little more difficult."

"I look forward to it," She said. He snorted and informed her of what sort of training they would be doing, when she would be in classes, and about the daily inspections and routines.

Sobel was shouting something about bullshit at Malarkey, then revoked his pass. He then turned his eyes on her. Here we go- she thought.

"Name?" He yelled in her face.

"Montgomery, Elsie, sir!" She said steadily.

"You really think you belong here?"

"Yes sir!" She replied confidently.

"Your shoes are dirty private."

"No excuse sir." She knew they weren't, she double checked everything before heading to inspection.

"Pass revoked. You wont last long here," he shouted, then leaned in and said quietly, "I'll make sure of it."

She wasn't the least bit surprised at his comment. This was the sort of treatment she was expecting. The men of easy company may not be striking up conversation with her all the time but they were being more than nice to her. She still thought they were up to something and decided to avoid them as much as she could until she figured out what it was.

Sobel was yelling at Liebgott now about a rusty bayonet, although she didn't see any rust at all. Sobel hit him on the helmet with the bayonet and walked to the front of the group.

"I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you in your condition!" He threw the blade into the ground. "Now, thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass... has lost it. Change into your PT gear, we're running Currahee."

Easy company scurried back to their barracks to do just that. Elsie wasn't thrilled to be changing in front of the men. It was something that had come up in discussions before she joined, so at least she had time to mentally prepare herself for it. She did not, however, expect the men in her barracks to avert their eyes and give her some form of privacy. Was it decency? No, it was more likely they found the scars on her back repulsive. She certainly did.

Elsie filed out of the barrack a few seconds after the men left and followed behind the line. Liebgott was up ahead having words with a couple of men from another company. He then ran past them and knocked one guys hat off. The rest of easy followed suite. Knocking off hats as the ran by. She walked past quickly but was grabbed by the arm unexpectedly.

"Holy shit there really is a girl in easy company!" The man shouted. She ripped her arm away from the man but before she had a chance to do or say anything Martin had stepped up beside her. He hadn't said anything to her since they met.

"Yeah, and you'll back off if you know what's good for ya." Martin narrowed his eyes at the men. They nodded their understanding but didn't take their eyes off her, she continued to glare at them. Martin gently took her arm and lead her in the direction of Currahee. Liebgott and Tipper had stopped up ahead and saw what had happened.

"Everything good princess?" Tipper asked when they caught up. They continued towards the group ahead.

"Yes." She gave a reassuring smiled.

"You're gonna cause a lot of trouble," Liebgott said with his usual smirk. She just snorted and picked up her speed. She caught up to the main group just as they reached the bottom of Currahee. She looked appalled when she eyed it.

"Regretting your decision to join the paratroopers?" Luz laughed beside her.

"Not one bit." She smiled. "I look forward to the challenge."

She wasn't an unexperienced runner- the first three months of training before Taccoa she'd been running laps around the camp. That wasn't too hard for her, but she had never run uphill before and it was taking a toll on her. Her breathing was heavy, her lungs were burning and her calves were aching. She wasn't in as good of shape as she thought. Keep going! Keep moving! She mentally told herself. Sobel was yelling at the company, not in an encouraging way. She tuned him out and kept running. She matched speed with the majority of easy company.

After the run, they were instructed in physical training. Lucky for them Sobel wasn't leading it, Lieutenant Winters was. It was a vigorous work out, but she did better than everyone thought she would. She struggled with the push-ups, but everything else was easy enough for her. After PT, they had an hour to rest before lunch.

She lingered behind to talk to Lieutenant Winters, while the rest of the company headed in different directions.

"What can I do for you private?" he smiled.

"I was just curious when we were going to do the obstacle course, sir." She wasn't doing terrible in the training so far but she knew she would thrive at the obstacle course. She wanted to show the men she belonged there just as much as they did.

"Eager, are we?" He gave a small chuckle.

"I just know I will do well on it sir."

"We'll be running it tomorrow." He informed her. "And private?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sure you've impressed a lot of the men today."

"It's not about impressing them sir, it's about showing them I am strong enough to be here."

"They'll come around." He nodded then walked towards the officers' barracks. She decided to head back to hers. She thought about having a shower but saw some of easy company heading that direction. She figured it was best to do it first thing in the morning before anyone else woke up. she hated waking up that early but it was better than having someone walk in on her. As she reached to open the door of her barracks she heard a bark of laughter from inside. She paused and realized they were talking about her.

"There's no way she lasts that long." Guarnere's accent was unmistakable. "Keep me down for next Monday."

"I say she's gone by Friday." She thought that might have been Liebgotts voice.

Is this what they've been up to? -She wondered. They were being nice because they didn't think she had it in her. They just figured she would be gone soon and they wouldn't have to worry about it any more. More laughter from inside grabbed her attention. Did they really think it was funny she was there? She almost laughed, she expected something worse, like pranks or physical attempts to chase her out. She wasn't expecting something as tame as a bet on when she'd leave.

She pushed the door open and walked in with her head held high and smile on her face. She would show them. The room fell silent when she walked in.

"If you boys are going to bet against me- stupid idea by the way- at least give me the opportunity to put my own money down."

"awkward." Skip muttered in the corner.

"Uh… yeah… sorry." George was stuttering. She just laughed.

"something funny princess?" Guarnere asked.

"Yeah, you lot." She grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "I already know no one thinks I can make it. However, I know I will. So, if you're putting money down on it, I deserve the chance to take it."

It was their turn to laugh now.

"You've got confidence, I'll give you that," Tipper laughed.

"I say we take her bet," Liebgott said. Everyone agreed except Guarnere, he stayed quiet. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why not?" He said.

"You seem a little uncertain," She teased.

"Not one bit." He returned her smile. "You haven't been through the obstacle course yet. That's sure to send you running."

Her smile grew wider. The one thing she was guaranteed to succeed at. "I bet you a pack of smokes I'll do better than you."

"Such arrogance." He laughed along with the other men. "You're on."

"Not arrogance, confidence," she assured before turning around to get changed. After lunch they had classes, so their PT gear was no longer needed.

"Where'd you get those scars?" Liebgott asked the inevitable question. Her eyes grew dark as the memories flashed in her mind. No, that was behind her, she didn't need to think about it anymore. Her smoke hung from her lips as she buttoned up her shirt.

"None of your business," she stated as she walked towards the door.

She was seated at a table closets to the back entrance of the mess tent. There were a few Easy Company men she hadn't officially met sitting at the other end. She knew them as Sisk, Perconte and Grant. She noticed Grant glancing at her ever so often but chose to ignore it. Not an easy task since he slid over and was now sitting across from her. She nodded as a form of greeting and took another bite of food.

"I'm Grant, or Chuck if you want." He smiled politely. She nodded again, but this time because of food in her mouth. "You're Montgomery, right?"

"Elsie," She said after she swallowed, though she figured he already knew who she was.

"How'd you like the first day of training?" She eyed him curiously. Was he striking up polite conversation? Or was he trying to figure out when she'd leave. When she didn't answer right away he added, "You did great by the way."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "And training was a lot of fun."

"Really?" He crinkled his face in disgust.

"No!" She laughed. "Currahee is the devil."

"I actually thought you might be crazy." He was laughing with her.

"Who says I'm not?" She winked.

"I don't think you are." He said. She raised a single brow and he smiled. "Okay maybe a little."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Easy company spent most of it sitting through lectures on tactics and weapons. After classes, she was back at her table in the mess tent, eating dinner. She saw luz headed her way, followed by Malarkey, Skip and Penkala.

"Hiya princess," Luz said dropping his tray loudly beside hers. Malarkey sat on her other side while Penkala and Skip took the seats across. She greeted them as they sat down.

"So, you really think you're gonna beat Guarnere tomorrow huh?" Skip asked getting straight to the point of their visit.

"Yes."

"Have you seen the course yet?" Malarkey asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes." She continued eating.

"And you still think you can beat him?" Penkala asked skeptically.

"yes."

"I like your confidence kid," Luz said. He gave her a pat on the shoulder, which caused her to flinch. She hoped none of them noticed. "But, I hate to inform you, he's one of the best at the obstacle course."

"I'll just have to be better then, I guess." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

"I'll give you a little tip," Malarkey said. "When you get to the rope squares make sure to lift…"

"I got it, thanks though." She cut him off, she was still smiling.

"You don't want our help?" Luz asked amused.

"More like I don't need it." She said. "At least not in this particular situation."

"Ya know, I'm starting to really look forward to tomorrow." Luz laughed. Her smile grew wider as she continued eating.

It was her fourth day at Camp Taccoa, and like her previous days she was up extra early to have her shower before any of the men. She made sure to keep her showers short to reduce the chance of someone walking in on her. She was feeling good today, despite her sore legs. She was excited for the day, mainly for the obstacle course. The men were just starting to wake up when she returned to the barracks.

"Morning boys," She said as she walked in.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning," Guarnere grumbled from his bed.

"I'm just looking forward to my free pack of smokes today." This got a round of laughter from the men.

"I don't think so princess," Guarnere said. He sat up exposing his bare chest. Her eyes lingered a bit too long, she hoped nobody noticed. But she had to admit, she liked what she saw.

"I've done this sort of thing before." She replied sitting on her bed.

"What, make bets you can't win?" Liebgott snickered from his bed. The men just laughed.

"I've done obstacle courses before," She informed them. "Just like this one."

"I hate to burst you bubble, but this one is one of the hardest out there," Guarnere said. "It was designed by a general or something, some years back."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She raised a single brow.

"Absolutely not." He smiled. "Just giving you the low down on the course."

"How thoughtful of you." She feigned gratitude. The men had all started getting out of bed to head to the showers. She got up to but headed to the mess tent instead. Breakfast wasn't ready like she had hoped though, so she took a seat at her usual table tucked by the back entrance. Some men started filing in but she didn't recognize any of them. They were from different companies than hers and she hadn't been introduced to any of them.

Four of those unknown men took the seats around her. She had a feeling they were about to start some shit. She kept her eyes averted, not wanting to trigger the inevitable quicker. They watched her for a couple of minutes. They were all smirking as they watched her tap her finger lightly on the table. Finally, the man on her left spoke.

"So, who'd you sleep with to get in here?" The four of them laughed.

"No one. I wasn't aware they took those kind of applications," she replied calmly looking him in the eye. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "Is that how you got in?"

His buddies laughed but he didn't find her remark funny. His eyes narrowed and she thought she saw the left one twitch. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, especially since she was trying to avoid any conflict, but something about him bothered her. The words just slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself.

"Listen bitch, the only thing you're good for around here is a nice fuck."

"Someone's a bit touchy," she smiled. She knew she was pushing it. "You're putting a damper on my morning. You should probably sit somewhere else."

"You heard the lady." A Philly accent growled. "Move it!"

Guarnere and Toye had snuck up behind them. The guy next to her opened his mouth to argue but noticed a few more additions to the group. Martin, Liebgott, Tipper and Alley had positioned themselves around the table. The men from the other company wisely got up and left.

"I told you, nothing but trouble," Liebgott said taking the spot on her left. He was smirking behind the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Guarnere, who sat on her right laughed.

"No kiddin." He nudged her arm. "We're gonna have ta keep an eye on you."

She snorted in reply. The call for breakfast was shouted above all the noise so she hurried away from the conversation before anyone could say anything else.

They were changing into PT gear on Sobel's orders. The men in her barracks had their backs to her again giving her a fraction of privacy. However, she did not get that decency from Liebgott. She met his eyes and raised a single brow. He winked and had a smug look on his face when she blushed. She was starting to find his smirk annoying.

The run up Currahee was as dreadful as the day before, if not more so because of her sore legs. Her pace was slowing. Keep moving- she told herself.

"Gonna make it princess?" Hoobler puffed next to her.

"Why? Your money on today?" She joked.

"Nah, I got till next week." He smiled. His cheeks were red and sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Thanks for the confidence," she huffed. "Sorry to disappoint you though, but I'm not going to fail."

"Well it will definitely be entertaining to watch." He was breathing as heavily as she was. She picked her speed back up, as much as it hurt to do so. I won't fail- she told herself.

Easy company was standing in front of the obstacle looking sour. Elsie, however, had a grin stretched across her face. Colonel Sink had joined them, everyone stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease gentlemen." He smiled." And lady."

"What a pleasant surprise, Colonel," Sobel said. He looked a little surprised to see him. Elsie new he'd come to see her first run of the course. She smiled, thinking back on the night before her uncles left.

_"I'm not saying you can't do it, I just don't like the fact you'll be the only woman in a camp full of men." Tony confessed. They were sitting in the study at James' house the night after she was accepted into the army. _

_"I can take care of my self," she said. _

_"We know you can sweetheart, we trained you. We just don't like the idea that you might have to." This from James. She smiled at all of them. They made her feel safe. They were her family, her home. She would still have Robert, though it would be different at war. He wouldn't be Robert anymore; he would be Colonel Sink. _

_"Just wait until after the obstacle course, they'll be too impressed with her to try anything." Robert smiled mischievously. "It's an exact replica of the one out back."_

_"Really?" She smiled. The three men laughed at her excitement. _

_"We wanted the best of the best for the men at Taccoa. I couldn't think of a harder obstacle course than the one you three built."_

That was the last night she spent with them. Robert left a couple of days after that, and she left a week later. She spent three months in a private camp just to prove she was physically capable enough for the training she'd endure at Taccoa. That camp had an obstacle course as well but it was half the size and held no challenge for her. The course in front of her was a total of one hundred and fourteen yards and had ten obstacles with a running space of seven yards in between each. Each obstacle was wide enough that at least three men- or women- could fit at a time.

"I've just come to see how easy company is coming along," Colonel Sink said. "Get them ready."

"Yes sir." Sobel turned to easy company. "Easy Company get in formation."

They did as they were instructed and lined up at the start of the course which was marked by a wood post. Guarnere and Elsie were at the very front with Cobb, whom she hadn't officially met yet. He sneered at her but said nothing. Her smile still didn't falter. Sobel made the call and they were off.

She ran to the first obstacle, keeping neck in neck with both Guarnere and Cobb. All three leapt over a four-foot-high fence and ran towards the next challenge. It was a seven-foot-high frame with horizontal bars across the top. The boys were a head of her due to their longer arms, but she new she would catch up easily. She was only a couple of seconds behind them when they hit the rope wall and the two-foot-high wall made of sandbags after that. They hit the rope squares next and she could see the boys slow slightly. They still had to think about where to place their feet. She kept her knees high and passed Cobb. Guarnere was still a step a head of her. She was side by side with him as the reached the end and headed to the balance run. There were three set up along side each other, Elsie was on the middle one, Guarnere to her left. The runs were twenty feet long and a foot wide. She had the size advantage now and she took the lead. She was only a couple of steps a head but gain another foot as they crawled under the barbwire. She was over all three hurdles by the time Guarnere got to the first one. The next obstacle was three boxed tunnels that were fifteen feet long. She crawled through it quickly and rolled out of the end. The last challenge was the seven-and-a-half-foot wall they had to climb over. She picked up her speed despite her throbbing muscles. She jumped about a foot away from the wall and caught the top with her hands. She swung her legs up and spared a glance behind her. Most of the men weren't too far behind but wouldn't catch up to her. Guarnere and Cobb were halfway to the wall, she smirked at Guarnere and let go of the wall. She landed on her feet on the other side and ran as fast as she could to the post that signified the end.

She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She glanced up as the men started to reach the end. Most of which were in the same position as her, all red in the face and huffing for air. She stood up straight as Guarnere, Liebgott, Tipper and Martin walked over to her. They were all smiling.

"Christ woman, how the hell did you do that?" Guarnere asked bewildered.

"I told you, I've done an obstacle course just like this one before." She smiled.

"At the camp you trained at before here?" Martin asked.

"No, the one there was about half of this." She explained.

"where else could you have possibly done this?" Tipper asked.

"Home." She smiled at the look of confusion on their faces.

"That general who designed this course, he built it on his property after his goddaughter moved in with him." She explained.

"He built it because she needed some discipline." Colonel Sink had joined their conversation smiling. They stood at attention. "At ease."

"I Just wanted to say you all did an excellent job out there." Sink added.

"Thank you, sir." They said simultaneously before he walked away.

It was an hour before lunch but Sobel dismissed them early, under Sinks suggestion. She left before any them got a chance to say something. She thought maybe it would put a stop to the conversation- It didn't.

"A general's goddaughter eh?" Liebgott threw his arm around her shoulder. "Is that how you got here?"

"Partially." She ducked out from under his arm. He just smirked at her.

"What's the other part then?" Tipper inquired.

"Hard work and dedication." She answered honestly. "They weren't just going to let a girl in the army because she's an important mans goddaughter. I had to prove I was capable, and I did. Same as I'm doing now, with you lot."

"There's more to war than being physically fit ya know." Guarnere said as the walked into the barracks. "You have to be able to handle it mentally to. It's kill or be killed out there."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Alls I'm saying is that women don't have that same mental ability to deal with stuff like that." He said. She let out a small laugh. It wasn't exactly a humorous laugh, her eyes were dark and narrowed.

"All's I'm saying is you don't know the first thing about what a woman can handle mentally." She walked towards her bed. "we have to put up with a lot more then men do."

She started changing out of her PT gear. Her snippiness caught the men off guard.

"Sorry I said anything." Guarnere grumble, feeling defensive. He threw her a pack of smokes before heading to the showers. She lit one immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months' past by in a similar fashion. They would run Currahee first thing in the morning, have PT or the obstacle course after that, classes or more PT in the afternoon and a Friday night march. They had begun doing Currahee and the march in full gear much to their displeasure. The men of easy company had grown accustom to having Elsie there, although they still didn't like the idea of having a broad in the army. They, however, finally acknowledged she would make it through training. She'd endured as much as every man and did it exceptionally well, despite being the smallest person there. However, they still expected her to freeze up when they got to war. She knew what they thought. But it was just a matter of time before they realized they were wrong about that too. Nevertheless, she hated feeling like she was on the outside. Even though she became friends with the men, they didn't trust her to have their backs at war, and as much as she hated to admit it, that bothered her. She'd spent the last five months with them, had gotten to know them as people not just soldiers.

She had written to both Tony and James several times to let them know how everything was going. They didn't believe her when she told them how well she was getting along with them men, despite her efforts to convince them. Their responses were similar, saying they'd be there in a heartbeat and shoot anyone who messed with her.

They had just finished their Friday night march and the few men with weekend passes left for town. Elsie was not one of them. Her pass had been revoked again, not that it bothered her too much. The few weekend passes she had had she didn't use. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed smoking a cigarette. She was waiting for the men without weekend passes to return from the showers. She was in dire need of one after the day's events. Liebgott and Tipper came in first.

"You should of joined us princess," Liebgott said with his stupid smirk, she snorted her response. She had gotten used to the flirting. Liebgott, Guarnere, Tipper, Luz, Toye and Talbert were particularly bad for it.

Toye and Guarnere came in next shortly followed by Alley and Talbert.

"What is this, the buddy system?" She laughed. They gave her weird looks. "You all came in pairs. Never mind. Are the showers clear?"

"Yeah all clear when we left." Alley assured. She grabbed change of clothes and headed for her destination.

She enjoyed the few minutes of peace and quiet. She wished she could stay under the flow of warm water longer, but she knew better. Just last week Grant had walked in on her, which he profusely apologised had just gotten dressed when she heard the voices. Two men from fox company had walked in, she recognized one of them immediately. He was the one from her first week who'd asked her who'd she slept with to get in. His name was Harting. She had seen him around a few times but never while she was alone.

"I was just thinking about you." Harting smirked. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. He grabbed her arm as she walked passed. "C'mon, why don't you show us why you're really hear."

She pulled her arm away and hurried out the door. She considered herself lucky. With in the five months of her being there she hadn't had too much trouble with the men. It was nothing compared to what she had originally expected. She did not, however, drop her guard, especially with the other companies. The men in easy, for the most part, made her feel she returned to her barracks, the men were playing poker.

"Gonna play tonight princess?" Tipper asked.

"No." She smiled at his feigned hurt. She grabbed a book and laid in bed.

* * *

They were in the plane for their fifth and final jump. When they landed, they would be certified army tapped her shoulder.

"Five okay!" He shouted.

"Four okay!" She shouted and tapped Hoobler's shoulder.

Soon she was floating through the air. God what a rush she felt. When her feet hit the ground, she detangled herself from her chute. Tipper came up behind her with a huge grin on his face.

"We made it princess."Her smile was genuine, and her eyes were filled with excitement. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. He returned the hug lifting her feet off the ground. He kept one arm around her as they walked to the meeting area.

That night, after the ceremony, there was a congratulatory party for those who made it. Guarnere was chugging back his beer while everyone around him chanted "five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand, eight thousand." He finished his drink and held his jumpwings in his mouth. Everyone at the table cheered.

"Boys," she said after the cheering died down. "You're forgetting one very important factor in getting our Jumpwings."

"Oh yeah?" Guarnere asked. She was wedge in between him and Bull. "What's that?"

"I got my jumpwings." She emphasized the word I. "Pay up."

The men groaned but handed her smokes or money, depending on what they placed as a bet. She took it smugly.

"Ya know, that's one bet I'm glad I lost."Liebgott was smirking at her again.

"Yeah, we've grown rather fond of you princess." Guarnere added. Bull agreed and patted her on the shoulder. She flinched slightly and hoped no one noticed. She met Tippers questioning eyes across the table. She smiled at him like nothing happened.

"TEN HUT!" Someone yelled. The noise instantly stopped as everyone stood at attention. Major Strayer and Colonel Sink stood at the front of the room.

"Well at ease paratroopers." Sink said, His eyes scanned the room until he found her. Elsie looked so small standing next to all the men. She hadn't seemed to have any problems, but he knew she wouldn't tell him if she did. His reports to James said as looked over the room again before continuing.

"Good evening Easy Company." He boomed.

"Evening sir." Roared the crowd.

"Now parachute infantry is a brand-new concept in American military history. And so is having a female in combat." He smiled at Elsie. "By god the 506 is going to forge these brand-new concepts into victory!"

The room cheered. A couple of the guys around Elsie patted her on the back.

"I want you to know that I'm damn proud of each and everyone of you. Now you deserve this party." Grant handed him a beer. "Thank you, Sargent Grant. So, I want you to have fun! And remember our motto- CURRAHEE!"

"CURRAHEE!" The room shouted raising their glasses. The party continued as Sink made his way around the room, stopping to talk to each table.

"Hope you're enjoying the party." Sink said coming up to Elsie's table.

"Yes sir." They all said at once.

"It's nice to see you've made friends." He said to Elsie. "You know your godfather didn't believe me when I told him that."

Elsie laughed at the comment. The rest of the table was silently watching the interaction between her and the Colonel. She was talking to Robert now, not Colonel Sink.

"He didn't believe me either." She smiled, then remembered he was her Colonel and added "Sir."

"Him and Tony would be proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."She replied before he walked to the next table.

"That was weird," Guarnere said.

"Yeah, something you're not telling us princess?" Bull asked.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you." She smiled drinking the last of her jumped up to refill her glass.

"You do that a lot ya know." Liebgott said as she reached the bar. She hadn't even noticed he followed her.

"Do what?"

"Leave before the conversation's finished."

"That's usually an indicator that I'm done with said conversation." Her comment made him smile.

"You're a stubborn girl you know that?"

"I might have heard that once or twice," She smiled.

"So, what sort of things haven't you told us?" He was smirking his annoying smirk took a sip of her new beer and looked around.

"Like I'm going to tell you." She was still smiling.

"You will, one day." He said before heading back to their table with a new drink.

* * *

Easy company had been at Camp Mackall for three and a half months. It was nearing the end of June and Captain Sobel had once again screwed up a routine maneuver. It was a favourite topic amongst the men. They were worried that once they got into combat Sobel would get them killed. Elsie felt the same way. She wanted to tell Robert, but knew she'd be talking to Colonel Sink and not her godfather's best friend. To undermine the chain of command by questioning Sobel's ability would be a sure way to get kicked out of the army.

She was boarded with the same men she shared barracks with in Taccoa. She was sitting on Tippers bed with her legs crossed smoking a cigarette. She was waiting for time to pass so she could go take a shower.

"He can't even read a god damn map." Tipper fumed. He had his head resting on her leg as he puffed his cigarette. "It's not that hard."

"He's a CO for fuck sakes." Liebgott was just as angry that Sobel had gotten them 'killed' during there training exercise earlier that day.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said not wanting to listen to them complain about their CO any longer. She agreed with them but knew there was nothing they could do.

"Want some company?" Guarnere asked cheekily from his bed. He had his back resting against the wall with a smoke hanging from his mouth.

"I'm quite all right Bill."

It was calming under the warm water. She new she shouldn't linger any longer but she was so relaxed she didn't want to move. She should have listened to her gut. Gordon walked in just as she turned the faucet off. They spotted each other at the same time and he turned away as quickly as she grabbed her towel.

"Sorry." He said.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She half shouted. "It's almost curfew."

"Sobel sent me on a late-night run and I thought I could squeeze in a shower before lights out." He spoke quickly. She hastily got dressed and walked past him.

"All yours private."

"I really didn't mean to," He stammered. "I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay Gordon." She assured him. He seemed more embarrassed than she felt.

* * *

They were on deck of the Samaria watching the statue of liberty shrink into the distance. Elsie was tucked under Liebgott's arm, wedged between him and Tipper. The mood was woeful as men said goodbye to the united states. Men slowly started making their way to the bunkers, but Elsie stayed up top of the ship a while longer. She'd never seen the ocean before and it fascinated her. Plus, the cool air felt nice on her face. She wanted to let her hair down just to feel it blowing in the wind. She constantly had it pulled back and was starting to miss how free it felt to just let it hang and Tipper stayed with her. They were both watching her, but she didn't notice. She was busy watching the waves splash against the giant ship. Despite the fact they were heading for war, she was happy. Things were moving forward and she felt comfortable amongst the men- aside from Sobel.

They had a new lieutenant- Lieutenant Welsh- whom she instantly liked. He seemed like a kind and genuine man and didn't question her being had told everyone that if they needed anything he was there. She had a feeling it was mostly directed at her, but he made a point to not single her out, which instantly gained him her respect.

Elsie, Liebgott and Tipper finally made their way to their bunks. They pushed past the crowds of men to get to the spot where easy company was cots were hung from the roof in rows of two and stacked five high. Talbert had graciously saved the cot beside his for her, but since they were against the wall, she had to crawl over his to get to hers. He smiled innocently at her as she did so.

It was a few days into the trip across the Atlantic and tempers were starting to flare. Elsie understood though, spending all that time on a crowded ship made her feel like a caged animal. She lost her temper when two of her closest friends got in a fight. She didn't hear what started it, but she leapt down from her bed to break it up.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" She squeezed her way into the crowd gathered around them. Everyone froze when she yelled. She never yelled. "Seriously. How stupid can you be? We are on a congested ship on our way to god knows where to fight a war, and your fighting each other?"

Liebgott and Gaurnere both looked bemused at her sudden outburst but mumbled their form of apologies.

"wow princess, didn't think you had it in you," Talbert laughed. She raised a brow questioningly. "We just never seen you get mad before."

"for good reasons." She stated. "It can get ugly real fast."

"I believe it." Toye said. Elsie was still fuming so she took a walk up on deck to calm down. Talbert joined her, saying he needed some fresh air.

When they returned, Elsie was in a much better mood. She was sitting on Talbert's bunk with her feet dangling off the side smoking a cigarette. Talbert was beside her doing the same thing. Someone had brought up Gordon walking in on her in the shower.

"I'm a little jealous," Tipper laughed. "Who else has seen you naked princess?"

"I have." Grant admitted smiling. "And you should be Jealous."

His wink made her blush, but she laughed along with the men.

"Damn, let me know when you take your next shower." Liebgott teased.

A group of dog company men stopped in front of their bunks. Easy company automatically went into defense mode.

"So, this is where they're keeping the skirt." One of the guys said. Elsie's head snapped up.

"And you'll keep moving if you know what's good for ya." Guarnere warned. The easy company men near by were all sitting up and ready for a fight.

"I got this." She smiled sweetly. She flicked her cigarette to the ground and jumped of Talbert's cot. The man who spoke just laughed.

"I don't doubt it." A second man laughed. Her smile broadened. "You don't want to mess with this one Sizemore."

"You know him princess?" Gaurnere asked from his cot.

"Kind of." She replied.

"Kind of? You stole my damn motorcycle."

"Aw c'mon Becker, you're not still salty about that, are you?" she laughed.

"A little, yeah." He joked. "I heard there was a broad in the army, I'm not one bit surprised it's you."

"You think she tough cause she stole your motorcycle?" Sizemore asked doubtfully.

"If you knew her uncles you'd understand." He explained. "Both of them are military men to the bone. They've been training her since she was fifteen."

It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Becker probably didn't think so. Most people in their home town were afraid to cross James or Tony. It was no wonder he though the same for her.

"So, you're saying she's off limits?" Sizemore asked. He was brash, she'd give him that.A few easy men stood up at the comment, but Becker put him self between her and his buddy.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm sayin."

"Alright, jeez, I'm just kidding around Beck." Sizemore grinned. "Later doll face."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in Aldbourne, England in September. She wasn't used to the rain and fog that settled around them most days. The wet muddy ground made their training more demanding. The worst part for Elsie was waiting so long before she could have a shower. It was Friday night and most easy company men were on base. Sobel was still revoking weekend passes for no real reason. She had been invited to a poker tournament in the mess hall but decline in favor of a hot shower.

She kept it short as usual, enjoying the few minutes under the running water. She was dressed and just finished drying her hair with the towel when Harting walked in.

"Oh well look who it is." He walked over to her and she took a step back. He just laughed. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not." She lied. She'd never run into him one on one before and it frightened her. She'd seen that look in his eyes before, just not on him. She tried to think of the combat moves James and Tony taught her but all she could picture in her head was Phil. Harting took another step closer and she took another step back. This move didn't work out for her though, her back was now against the wall. He had his hands on the wall on each side of her to trap her in.

"Liar." He leaned in closer. "I'm gonna show you why you're still here."

She tried to push past him but he slammed her back against the wall and smiled. She tried again. This time he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back forcing her to look at him. He crushed his lips on hers. She tried turning her head but the grip he had on her hair kept her in place. She tried pushing him back with her hands but his body was push tightly against hers. He let go of her hair only to grab both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

The movement gave her just enough space and her knee collided between his legs. He let out a howl of pain and his arms dropped. She took the opportunity to throw a right hook. He staggered back and she ran. When she got to her barracks her heart was pounding and her breath was heavy. She smoothed her wet hair and took a few deep breaths before opening the door with a shacking hand. Six pairs of eyes fell on her when she walked in. The men were quiet. Shit, they know somethings up.

"What?" She asked a little harsher than intended.

"You look different with your hair down," Tipper answered. She sighed inwardly. None of the men here had seen her with her hair down before. That's all it was.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say so she just walked to her bed. She rubbed her aching hand, not realising how much it hurt until then.

"Did something happen?" Guarnere asked standing up. The six men in the barracks were watching her intently. She was standing between hers and Liebgott's beds, her back to Guarnere, whose bed was across from hers. Liebgott, who'd been sitting on his bed, stood up and was now beside her, she flinched at the movement.

"I'm fine," She said turning around. The men weren't buying it, the looks on their faces told her as much.

"What happened?" Liebgott asked. For once he wasn't smirking at her. He looked angry.

"It was nothing," She said. She took a couple of breaths to calm herself. "I just had a run in with a private from fox company, but I took care of it."

"Why the hell you so scared then?" Toye growled. She knew he wasn't angry with her. None of them were, and yet their eyes were all narrowed and they were all scowling. It was a look she'd seen from Tony and James numerous times.

"Brought back memories." The words came out before she even thought about it. She groaned inwardly at her stupidity.

"Of what?" Guarnere asked walking up to her. She didn't want to talk about it.

"It's a long story." She shifted her feet. She didn't like everyone staring at her.

"None of us have weekend passes, I think we have time." Liebgott retorted. Well she couldn't argue that. Dammit. She grabbed a smoke and lit it, and noticed her hands were still shaking. She passed the pack around. Everyone in the barracks were now gathered around her. Malarkey and Hoobler were standing on the other side of her cot and Tipper was sitting on Liebgott's. Liebgott was still standing beside her and Guarnere and Toye were in front of her. She took a deep drag of her smoke before she started.

"My birth father left when I was two. My mother couldn't have any more children and I wasn't the son he wanted. She couldn't stand staying in a town where everyone pitied her, so we moved. We moved around a lot; until I was ten and she remarried. Phil was a business man, put most of his time into work. They didn't really love each other. I think my mom just wanted a stable home for us ya know. It wasn't what she had in mind though. He hit her a lot."

She took another drag of her smoke before continuing.

"She was killed in a car accident when I was fourteen. My mother wasn't there for him to take his anger out on anymore, so he turned to me."

"The scars on your back?" Liebgott's eyes were soft. Elsie wasn't used to seeing concern from him, or any of the men.

"Yeah, his belt." She crushed her cigarette out. She heard them all mumble "Fuck" or "Jesus Christ".

"That's not the worst part." She continued, though she wasn't sure why. She could have left it at that and it would have satisfied their curiosity. It was the look in their eyes she supposed. They were angry on her behalf and generally concerned. The only people who ever cared for her like this before were Tony and James, and maybe even Robert.

"What do you mean?" Hoobler asked.

"Well I had a birth father who didn't want me." Her voice was quiet but steady, and her eyes were focused on the ground. "And a step-father who wanted me a little too much."

"Son of a bitch," "Jesus Christ," and "Fuck!" echoed in the room. Tipper stood up angrily. His quick movement made her flinch but she instantly calmed down when Liebgott put his arm around her.

"I moved in with my Godfather a year later." She explained.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Guarnere spat.

"My godfather?" She raised a single brow.

"No, your step-father." He was angry and didn't laugh at her joke.

"You're going to have to get in line Bill." She smiled as she laid her head on Liebgott's shoulder. "I've never told anyone that before. They only people who know are James, Tony and Robert."

"Who's Robert?" Tippers eyes narrowed.

"My godfather's best friend." It was quiet for a moment.

"That wouldn't happen be Colonel Sink would it?" Toye asked.

"Yes, it would."

"That explains a lot." Guarnere said. It was quiet for a moment. She felt calm and relieved and her hands had stopped shaking. She looked over each man in the room. She felt safe, being around them. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. She never felt this way about anyone other than James and Tony. She smiled at them.

"If any of you repeat this, I will shoot you."

This put a small crack in their anger, Liebgott even smiled. Not his usual smirk though, but a genuine smile that made her stomach dance. She untangled herself from his arm, plopped down on her bed and kicked her boots off. She had her back against the wall and her feet sprawled out in front of her. They were still staring at her as she lit another smoke.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine." She said. "Promise."

"If anyone messes with you again Imma rip their balls off." Toye growled.

"I can take care of my self Toye." She said. He was going to protest but she cut him off. "I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I don't need you guys fighting my battles for me."

"This isn't about you being a broad," Guarnere said. "It's about you being part of easy company. We take care of each other."

"Even if you don't think I'll make it?" She joked. They were still all so serious. "Guys lighten up. What happened to me happened along time ago. Sometimes the memories sneak up on me, but I really am fine. James and Tony taught me how to fight. They wouldn't have let me sign up if they were concerned about me being surrounded by men."

"One of us is with her at all times." Tipper said to the boys. They all agreed.

"Not a chance!" She said. "I don't need bodyguards."

"Too bad princess," Liebgott said sitting next to her. He pushed her over to make room on the tiny bed. He put his arm back around her shoulders and took her smoke. She narrowed her eyes at him. He just smirked. Elsie and Liebgott were asleep by the time the rest of the men came in.

"Damn, wiped clean again," Luz said as he walked in. He was quickly hushed by Malarkey and Toye, whom pointed to Elsie's bed. She had her head on Liebgotts chest and his arm was around her waist.

"You want me to be quiet so Liebgott can cuddle with our girl?" Luz questioned, but his voice was softer.

"What if one of the officers walk in huh? She'd probably get kicked out." Johnny vented, though his voice was also quiet.

"She had a run in with some guy after her shower tonight," Malarkey explained, and their faces softened. "She was a bit freaked out."

"Yeah, we don't like the fact he's sharing her bed either. But I don't think he'd be there if she didn't need comforting." Guarnere added.

"She kept saying she fine, but you didn't see the look in her eyes," Tipper was still angry. "She's scared of what happened."

"But Liebgott?" Luz exasperated, then pointed at Malarkey and Hoobler. "Why couldn't it be one of you two?"

"She gonna be alright?" Alley asked walking past her bed.

"Yeah, she will be," Tipper said looking over at her. Her hair was still down and flowed perfectly around her face. It made her look so feminine, and it wasn't something he was used to. Tipper wasn't the only one in the room with their eyes on her. Guarnere couldn't take his eyes off her either0.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but looks like he might win." Skip said nodding towards Liebgott, which brought Guarnere out of his trance. He just walked into the barracks and missed the conversation. He was hushed by half the room.

The men made good on Tippers word, and she never found herself alone. The word that she was "attacked" had spread to the rest of easy company. When she showered at least one of the men were standing guard outside. That part she didn't mind too much because she didn't have to rush anymore. But they followed her around and were always on guard when someone from another company talked to her. Even if it was Becker.

"Seriously, what the hell is the problem with your company?" He asked her. He was walking by when she stopped him to say hello.

Guarnere and Tipper were standing at the door of their barracks watching them. A few other easy men were lingering outside of their barracks not so subtly staring at them.

"Long story." She waved it off.

"Shorten it."

"I took care of it already." She assured.

"did something happen?"

"I had a little run in with someone from fox company, but I handled it." She said. "My men are overreacting and haven't let me out of their sight since."

"You're okay though?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "And since when do you care? I stole your motorcycle remember?"

"That is true, but we're from the same town, Practically makes us siblings." He said causing her to laugh. "Gotta look out for each other."

"Deal," She smiled, then snorted. "Just as long as you don't act like my company."

"They care about you." Becker smiled. "It's nice to know they'll protect you."

"I don't need anyone's protection."

"No, no you don't." He laughed. "But don't push them away because they care. I've known you since I was sixteen, and I don't think you've ever had any real friends."

"But it's so annoying." She complained. He let out a bark of laughter which gained the attention of Liebgott who was walking back to barracks. He headed towards them instead.

"Becker." He nodded to him as put his arm around Elsie's shoulder. Becker laughed again.

"See you around Elsie." He said. She frowned at him. He found her situation far too amusing, guess he was like a brother- she thought.

"Was he bothering you?" Liebgott asked noting her frown.

"No! But you guys are." She stalked back to the barracks. Liebgott shrugged at Guarnere and Tipper as he followed her in. "You guys are smothering me and it's driving me crazy."

"We're just looking out for ya." Guarnere defended.

"And I appreciate it, I really do but back off a little will ya?" She snapped. "You don't have to stand watch every time I talk to someone."

"Okay, okay, we'll back off." Tipper said raising his hands in front of him. He was smiling though. "We're still standing guard when you shower though."

"Fine." She was happy about that. 

* * *

Elsie was sitting on Luz's bed and couldn't stop laughing. She had asked if anyone knew why there were a bunch of cows wandering around the day before. A few of the men in the room laughed at the inside joke. Luz told her how Sobel had messed up another maneuver and he impersonated Major Horton to get him to cut a fence to make a shortcut.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught George Luz." She said with a smile.

"Why? Would you have missed me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Not a chance."

"you wound me." He placed his hand over his heart.

Bull slammed the door open which caused her to jump. She raised single brow at him.

"Lieutenant Winters is being court marshaled." He growled. "Thanks to Sobel."

"Jesus Christ." Elsie said lighting a smoke. 

* * *

Elsie noticed a change in easy company. Like her, the men were worried about jumping into combat with Sobel and without Lieutenant Winters. It was a few days after Winters got court martialed, and the men were all trying to keep busy to keep their minds off what was happening. Bull said he would teach her how to play basketball, so finding herself alone and overthinking the situation, she sought out to find him.

"Hey Perconte?" She shouted across the street before walking over to him. "Have you seen Bull?"

"He's down there." He pointed to a barn down the hill.

"Thanks." She shouted over her shoulder. The barn door was open slightly so she walked in.

"I don't want to think of what's going to happen if we have to follow that man into combat," Christenson said. No one had noticed her yet.

"Hopefully this works," Tipper said.

"Hopefully what works?" She asked.

"Shit, princess, what the hell are you doing here?" Liebgott asked.

"I was looking for Bull," she said.

"Well he ain't here," Toye said.

"So it would seem." She looked around the room. Toye, Tipper, Liebgott, Christenson and Cobb were standing around table. She didn't leave.

"You should go," Cobb told her.

"Clearly there's something going on." Everyone was silent. Did it have something to do with her? "Somebody better tell me what it is."

"It's not a big deal okay," Liebgott said. Her eyes narrowed at him and he sighed. "The non-coms came up with a plan to get rid of Sobel."

"What kind of plan?"

"They're resigning as non-coms if they have to serve under Sobel," Tipper said quickly. Cobb smacked him upside the head.

"They what?" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Liebgott said.

"That's treason!" The anger quickly turned to fear. "What if it doesn't work? They could be shot for this. Did anyone think of that?"

"It's gonna work fine." Liebgott assured her.

It didn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She might lose a part of her family. Her eyes were big when that realization sunk in. She'd only known these men about a year but she'd spent every day with them. She did what she said she wouldn't- she got close to them. She couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when the got to combat. She heard footsteps coming in the door and saw the non-coms enter the barn. Before she realized what she was doing, her arms were around Guarnere. He returned the hug but looked questioningly at the men by the table.

"What the hell are you doing here princess?" He asked as she pulled away.

"What am I doing?" She asked incredulously as she hit his arm. "What the hell are you guys doing? Undermining the chain of command! You could have been killed."

"Worried about us?" Talbert joked.

"Yes!" She admitted. "And if you ever do something so stupid again I'll shoot you myself."

They were taken aback by her outburst, and the hugs that followed. Tab had his arm around her shoulder when Christenson asked,

"Where's Harris?"

"He was transferred," Ranney answered. "I was demoted to private, but I'm lucky I'm still here."

"We all got lucky," Lipton said. "Let's just hope something good comes from it."

"It will," Gaurnere said.

"It better!" Elsie's eyes were narrowed. "These men need you! I need you!"

She left the barn without another word. She let her emotions get the better of her, it wasn't something she was used to doing. She knew it was because she had gotten close to the men.

"Stupid! Stupid" She mumbled to herself. "How on earth are they going to think I'm capable of fighting a war when I act like this?"

Maybe I'm not- she thought. She sighed at the realization that maybe she wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle this. Maybe everyone was right. But these were her boys, no matter how hard it was going to be on her, she couldn't let them go without her.

* * *

A few days later they got the news that Sobel had be transferred out and Winters was back. They also had a new CO. Elsie was pleased when she met Lieutenant Meehan for the first time. He put an effort in to talk to her and each of the men of easy company. She was worried he was going to treat her different than the men, but he didn't. Now that she thought about it, Sobel didn't either, he hated them all the same.

It was the first weekend every member of easy company had a weekend pass, and they all took advantage of it. Elsie walked into the crowded pub with Talbert and Luz. It took a lot of convincing on their part, but she finally gave in. Most of her company was already there and were surprised to see her. It was the first time she'd gone out since being part of easy company. She'd celebrated and had some drinks when they got their jump wings, but she'd never gone out with them.

"Princess!" Tipper shouted, half cut already. He threw his arm around her shoulder. "What a wonderful surprise."

"I'm full of surprises Tip." She smiled. "Now who's gonna get me a drink?"

"I got this one princess," Guarnere said as he pushed his empty glass away. "Waddaya drinkin?"

"Whiskey and gingerale," She answered as he stood up.

"Definitely full of surprises," Liebgott laughed.

"Someone dance with me!" Elsie shouted a few drinks later. No one volunteered, they just looked at her amused, curious as to what she would do. She scanned the men standing around her and her eyes landed on Sizemore, who had been walking by.

"I'll dance with you doll." His smile was charming. The men around her started protesting, saying they'd dance with her, but she grabbed Sizemore's hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. He spun her around and she laughed, she found his smile contagious. She was so caught up in how much fun she was having she didn't notice easy company staring at her. Becker was also watching them as he walked over to where she left her men.

"You're letting this happen?" He asked glaring at the pair on the dance floor.

"He's your friend," Guarnere huffed. "Go make him stop."

"And deal with her?" Becker scrunched his face. "No thanks." Everyone around him laughed.

"Yeah she's scary when she gets mad." Liebgott said.

"Yeah, you and Wild Bill here would know." Luz laughed.

Sizemore and Elsie walked back to the group hen the song was over. She raised a single brow at Becker. He just glared at Sizemore.

"It was just a dance." Sizemore said with a grin.

"Becker." Elsie glared at him. "I swear to god if you start getting all overprotective, I will shoot you."

"I told you I'd have your back and I meant it." Becker said. The group of men, including Sizemore, all watched in amusement.

"Fine! But save for a time I actually need some protecting." Then she smiled. "Which will be never."

Becker cracked a smile. Sizemore through an arm around Elsie's shoulder and grinned. "Bec, Have I ever told you how much I like this broad."

Elsie always limited herself when she drank, not wanting to make herself vulnerable. Tonight, however, she'd lost track of how much she had. She stood up from her seat only to drop back into it. She was sitting with Becker, Sizemore, Tipper, Luz and Talbert who were all nearly as drunk as she was. She looked at them dumbfounded, then they all started laughing.

"Okay princess, I think it's time we get you back to barracks." Tipper said when the laughter died down. Tipper and Elsie managed to stand up and stumble their way outside.

"Which way?" She asked. She had her arm over his shoulder while his was placed firmly around her waist to hold her up.

"That way, I think." He pointed to the road that lead out of town. Seems right- she thought as they started walking. There was a fence that ran along the side of the road, she remembered it from her walk there. The walk was slow going and Tipper was struggling to keep her up. They were both staggering and every time she stumbled, she would burst out laughing.

"Okay I need stop," she said between breaths. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt, so they leaned up against the fence for a break. She was trying to stifle her giggles but was having no luck. Every time she looked at Tipper they would both laugh. "I don't think we're going to make it back."

"Better dig a fox hole." Tipper joked, which set her off on another uncontrollable outburst of laughter.

She got her laughing under control just in time to feel his lips on hers. At first, she was too stunned to do anything. But then she was kissing him back. The kiss didn't last long and when they pulled apart, they were both taken aback.

"Was that…" He trailed off.

"Weird?" She finished. They looked each other in the eyes and burst out laughing again.

"Yeah," he said between laughs. "It's like kissing my sister."

She slid down the post of the fence and was now sitting in the grass. Tipper sat down next to her but stayed silent. She looked over at him.

"You know Tip, I'm glad I'm here." She smiled. "I've never really had friends before."

"What about Becker?"

"I stole his motorcycle, what does that tell you?"

"Good point." He laughed. "But he doesn't seem to be holding a grudge."

"Nah, he's not a bad guy," she explained. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Plus he says because we come from the same town it practically makes him my brother. But mostly I think he's just afraid of my uncles."

"They can't be that bad."

"No, but they are highly respected men, with lots of connections. "She said. "Plus they're very protective of me."

"I can understand why." Neither one said anything after that. They just sat together, on the ground on the side of the road. Elsie didn't know how long they were there for, but she was starting to doze off. "C'mon we should get you to bed."

"No, I don't want to move." She opened her eyes but shut them instantly. Everything had started spinning.

"C'mon princess, I'm too damn drunk to carry you." Tipper said, although he didn't move to get up either.

"I guess we're stuck her forever." She said. They heard voices coming down the road. One particularly loud voice that sounded like Guarnere.

"He's just lucky Lieutenant Meehan was there."

"We get it, you would have kicked his ass." Elsie thought that sounded like Toye. There was more laughter as they got closer. Definitely Liebgott's laugh- she noted.

"Hey guys," Tipper said as they were right in front of them.

"What the fuck you two doin?" Liebgott scowled. The others -Toye, Guarnere and Grant- had similar looks on their faces.

"She wanted to take a break and now she won't get up." The guys realized how drunk they both were and started to laugh. Elsie still had her eyes closed.

"Is she asleep?" Grant asked.

"No, she's not," she said without opening her eyes. "But everything is moving too fast to look at."

"C'mon, lets get you to bed." Liebgott laughed. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She stumbled as she stood so Liebgott picked her up and headed towards the barracks. She had her arms around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. She opened one eye and looked at him. He was smirking at her, as usual.

"Thanks," she said then closed her eye again. She re-opened her eyes just before they got to the base. "Put me down Lieb."

"Why? You can't walk." He snorted.

"I can't be seen being carried onto base, especially by Sink." He put her down and if his arm hadn't still been around her waist she would have fallen to the ground. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Never thought I'd see you drunk, princess," Guarnere laughed at her.

"This is your fault." She pointed her finger at him dramatically. He just laughed again.

"how is this my fault?"

"You kept handing me drinks!" She shouted.

"You didn't have to drink them." Toye pointed out.

"You stay out of this." She stumbled again so Grant took her other arm.

"He's got a point." Tipper said.

"shut up Tip, you're no help." She grumbled. "Last time I ever drink with you lot."

The boys were all laughing at her despair when they reached the barracks. Grant said good night at the door but before he could leave Elsie threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised at the gesture but returned it with a blush. Liebgott helped her inside and lead her towards her cot. She sat down and kicked off her boots, then threw her jacket on the floor. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and hanging it up. The boys were watched her stumble around and tried to stifle their laughter. She grabbed her bed clothes- a white tee shirt and black shorts, much like their PT gear. She started unbuttoning her shirt but stopped and turned her head around.

"I might be drunk but that doesn't mean you lot get a free show." The men laughed but turned away to change out of their uniforms to. When she was done changing she crawled onto Liebgott's bed to grab the pack of smokes on the other side. She was lying on her back with her feet hanging off the side of the cot. She had her head tilted up so she could see Tipper, who was almost passed out already.

"Thanks for walking me back Tip." She smiled and took a drag of her smoke. "even though you didn't do a very good job."

"Any time princess." He mumbled.

"Not that I mind you in my bed, but if this is where you're gonna sleep, at least lay the right way." Liebgott chided.

"Yes sir!" She kicked her feet onto the bed and maneuvered herself so she was now laying the proper way. Liebgott crawled in next to her and stole her smoke.

"This is starting to become a very bad habit," she stated.

"What? Me stealing your smokes? Or us sharing a bed?" He took a drag of the smoke and handed it back.

"Both." She answered.

"Yeah, princess why don't you come share my bed tonight." Guarnere snickered.

"Eh, you didn't carry her back here." Liebgott bolstered.

"He's got point Bill." Elsie chuckled as she puffed on her smoke.

The men continued talking as she snuggled into Liebgott. She was asleep almost instantly, and didn't stir when the rest of the men staggered in.

"Jesus, again?" Talbert half shouted when he saw Elsie. Liebgott took a puff of his cigarette and gave a smug smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later she was called into Colonel Sinks office. Her palms started sweating while she waited outside his door. She could only come up with two reasons why she was there. One, she was going to get kicked out of easy company- or the army. Or two, something happened to James or Tony. Her hands were starting to shake so she balled them into fists. When the door opened, Lorraine came out and told her to go in.

She saluted and stood at attention before colonel Sinks desk.

"At ease Elsie." He smiled and motioned for her to sit. "I just want to see how everything is going."

"Do you do this for all the men?" She questioned as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm not talking to you as your Colonel right now, but as a friend."

"So, James and Tony are alright?" She asked.

"Yes, they're fine. Is that why you thought I called you in here?"

"Either that or you were going to get rid of me." She sighed in relief knowing her uncles were okay.

"Goodness no." He laughed. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. And I must admit I haven't been doing a very good job at it. I've been up to my neck with work."

"Well, you can tell my godfather that I'm fine," she assured.

"It's good to hear that." Robert smiled. "everything is good then?"

"Yes, other than the headaches I get from wearing my hair up all the time." She half joked.

"Well if you're not in training I don't see why you can't wear it down sometimes."

"Thank you." She smiled then added, "Sir."

"Smart ass." He grinned. "You'd tell me if anything was wrong right?"

"Of course," She said with a smile. Shit did he hear about Harting? She panicked.

"Good." He smiled. "I hear you're doing well in your training."

"I'm trying my best." She smiled a genuine smile. "Can't let these boys out do me."

"No, can't have that." Robert laughed. "Are the men of easy company treating you alright?"

"They're as protective as Tony and James are."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"It's kind of annoying." She snorted but smiled, Robert just laughed. "I've told James and Tony a million times that I can handle myself, now I have to keep telling these guys to."

"Well I can't say I'm upset about that." He smiled, then his tone was serious. "I'm glad your company is looking out for you. You will need them in this war Elsie."

"I know," She smiled softly. "And you and James and Tony can stop worrying so much. I have a whole company watching my back."

She was almost sad when she left Sinks office. Talking to him like that made her miss home. How her, James, Tony and Robert would sit around the study, sipping whiskey, playing poker and talking.

* * *

They had moved from Aldbourne to Uppottery, in early spring. There barracks were set up in tents instead of bunkers, but she was with the same men as before, and was immensely thankful for it. She had grown rather close with the men who shared her barracks since Taccoa.

A group of easy company men were sitting in the mess tent with their new Lieutenant. Buck Compton was a very likable man. His bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter and Elsie couldn't help but smile when she met him.

"C'mon princess," He said picking up her nickname right away. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Not one bit sir." She smiled. "Are you really that eager to lose your money?"

"I think you're all talk sweetheart." He was goading her. It was the twinkle in his eye that made her give in.

"Fine, deal me in."

"Seriously? We've been trying to get you to play since we met ya." Luz complained.

"And you're gonna wish I wasn't playing now." She grinned as she took a seat between him and Hoobler.

"You're cheating!" Hoobler accused when he lost another hand to her. "There's no way you're that lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." She smiled as she gathered her winnings. "It's all about patience and knowing your opponents."

"Who invited you anyways." Luz teased, she nudged his shoulder and laughed.

"She did warn us fella's." Guarnere defended.

"Maybe one day you'll all learn not to bet against me." She smiled and shoved her winnings in her pockets. "I'm calling it quits before you guys lose all your money."

* * *

"Each trooper will learn this operation by heart, and know his and every others outfits mission to the detail." Lieutenant Meehan was at the front of the hanger explaining their operation. Elsie was sitting between Guarnere and Perconte. Elsie and Toye spent hours staring at the sand tables, reconnaissance photos and maps. They were the last two people there, but they had everything memorised.

It was June fourth and they were gearing up to head out. The mood on the tarmac was sombre. Elsie stood off to the side soaking in some time alone, and watched the men of easy company, gathering up the last of their belongings. She wondered how many of them would make it out of this alive. She knew not everyone would, and that thought broke her heart. She caught Liebgott's eye and he smiled. It was the smile that made her stomach dance. She returned the smile but hers felt broken.

"Easy company! Listen up. Gather up around me!" Lieutenant Meehan shouted over the crowd. "The channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No Jump tonight. The invasion has been postponed, we're on a twenty-four hour stand down."

That night, most of easy company was in the makeshift theatre watching a movie. Elsie, however, was not feeling social. She was afraid of loosing her family and being near the men of easy company was making her feel emotional. It was one of the reasons she promised herself not to get too close to them. The second reason was that she figured they would end up toying with her feelings and hurting her. That reason was squashed rather quickly. They were the brothers she never had, and she knew not all of them would make it.

She was wandering around the nearly empty air strip, looking at the planes and wondering what this jump would bring them. She hadn't been scared or nervous when she signed up, but now she was trying to decide if she made the right choice. She was nearing the end of the makeshift camp when she spotted Guarnere. His shoulders were hunched as ran his hand over his face.

"Bill?" She asked walking up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He said as he stuffed a piece of paper into his pocket.

"Bill, what's wrong." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I grabbed Johnny's jacket by mistake and found a letter from his wife," He explained. "She keeps up with casualties and what not. My brother was on the list."

"I'm so sorry Bill." She didn't know what else to say so she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, but he didn't cry. When he pulled away he looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks princess."

"For what? I didn't do anything." She was confused. He smiled but it was small and sad.

"Yeah ya did." He leaned in and kissed her. She let him at first, then pulled away slowly.

"Bill, I…" She started but couldn't think of the words to say. He just lost his brother and was vulnerable. She couldn't meet his eyes. He tilted her chin upward so she would look at him.

"It's okay Elsie," He said.

He kissed her forehead before heading towards their barracks. She stayed rooted where she stood but her eyes followed him until he disappeared. She was completely stunned at what just happened and sat down to try and comprehend it. She lit a smoke to help her think. She could see the makeshift theatre from her spot on the ground and watched as men started to exit it. It was almost curfew so she headed back to the barracks. She was greeted by the guys and when her eyes met Guarnere's he smiled softly but said nothing. She did the same and went straight to sleep.

Waiting around to find out when they'd jump had everyone on edge the next day. Elsie spent a great deal of the day alone. she always found the quiet helped calm her nerves. This time, however, it wasn't working. She was heading back when she spotted Gaurnere alone once again. He was sitting on some crates off to the side of the airfield.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked with a small smile.

"All yours princess." He smiled back so she jumped up next to him.

"How are you doing Bill?"

"I'm alright." He placed his arm around her shoulder. "With all things considering."

She looked up at him, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Honestly princess." His smile was genuine. "I'm okay. I'm just trying not to think about it."

"Okay." She smiled back and then laid her head on his shoulder. "If you do want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thanks princess," he said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright Bill." And she was now, sitting there with Gaurnere. She realised she didn't need the quiet to calm her nerves, she needed her boys.

"Promise me you'll be careful," He tilted his head so he was looking at her. "When we jump."

"I promise." She said, then after a moment of silence, "Are you scared?"

"Nah, it'll be a piece of cake." She knew he was lying. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am," She said. "I never thought I'd ever feel so afraid again in my life."

"What do you mean again?"

"my step-father, Phil," she replied. "What he did to me, it terrified me. I didn't really feel anything after that. I thought I was broken. I would do things, reckless things, to try and feel something, anything. I didn't even know how to accept the compassion and love James and Tony showed me. I thought Phil was my only family. It took over a year after moving in with uncle James before I realised they were my family, not Phil."

"I'm glad you had them," He said. "I couldn't imagine doing this without you. I know before I didn't think you could make it, but I don't know anyone stronger."

"Thanks Bill." She looked up at him and smiled. "That means a lot to me."

He his face was an inch away from hers. She could feel his breath but didn't move. He was looking her so intensely in the eyes it kept her still. Then she felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't, it wasn't right. The timing was all wrong. They were going to war. She pulled back immediately at the thought.

"I'm sorry." His voice was almost a whisper. "I know you're not interested."

"It's not that, Bill," She sighed. "It's the timing, the place. If anyone had seen this, I would be kicked out of here. I need this, I can't stay home while my only family has gone to war, and that includes you."

"Are you saying if it were another time, another place I might have had a chance?" He had a cheeky grin across his face.

"yeah, maybe." She punched his arm lightly. "Who knows how it would have played out."

* * *

June sixth rolled around and they were once again getting ready to board the C-47's. They had all their gear packed and were getting into their harnesses. Elsie was in the first plane with Lieutenant Meehan who was over talking to Lieutenant Winters.

"Hey princess," a familiar voice came from behind her- Liebgott.

She smiled before turning around. He was with Hoobler and Tipper. "Shouldn't you be boarding your planes?"

"Had to come see you first." Tipper kissed her head. Hoobler and Liebgott both gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you boys over there." She smiled. She watched them walk away and caught Gaurnere's eye. He smiled with a nodded his head, which she returned. She was still afraid, but somehow seeing Gaurnere made her feel like she'd be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane jerked violently causing several of the soldiers, including Elsie, to be thrown from their seats. Her helmet fell off and she hit her head on the floor of the plane but got right back up, placing her helmet back where it belonged. They were soon given the order to hook up, and then Meehan gave the order to sound off for equipment check. She was first to jump after him. The green light came on and Meehan jumped, shortly followed by her and then Evans. Something was wrong. Evans chute was on fire and she watched as he plummeted towards the ground. She saw another ball of fire fall past her. It was the plane. The plan she was just on and that still had men on it. She watched as it hit the ground in a fiery crash. Evans had the same fate, and she wondered if he was dead before he hit the ground.

She detached herself from her chute as soon as she hit the ground. She lost her leg bag in the jump, but at least she still had her weapon. She crouched down clenched her fists and took several deep breaths. She felt something warm trickle down her face, when she wiped it away she noticed the blood on her hand- she must have hit her head harder than she thought. She stayed quiet and listened for the enemy. It was quiet enough around her so she decided the move on. Lieutenant Meehan should be close by and she didn't want to be alone. She clenched her fists again, as she walked through the woods. There was a chute tangled in the bushes and she could make out a body still hooked up. As she got closer, she saw it was her CO. He had multiple bullet holes covering his body and his parachute. His eyes were open but there was no life left in them. She could look at him like that. She closed his eyes and took his dog tags in her shaking hands. She stood there for a moment staring at him before she grabbed his ammo and crammed it in her pockets. She took his map and compass and covered herself with his chute before she turned on her light. She had no idea where she was but was thankful she had studied the sand tables.

Gunfire exploded around her as she made her way through forest. She'd been walking for thirty minutes before she found someone. She heard the cry of pain before she saw the body.

"Flash." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thunder." He groaned. He was laying on his stomach and was still attached to his harness.

"Where are you hit, sergeant?" She asked when she was beside him.

"My shoulder and my lower back. I.. I can't move my legs."

She grabbed her bandage and quickly went to work on his wounds.

"what's your name sergeant?"

"Parks. Edward Parks." Edward. She though of Tipper and wondered if he was okay.

"I'm Elsie Montgomery." She wanted to keep him talking. "What company are you with Edward?"

"Dog company. You're in easy?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Jesus, which one of us is in the wrong drop zone?"

"I think maybe both of us."

The shot in his shoulder had gone straight through and didn't seem too serious. The one on his lower back was another story, but she bandaged him up as best she could. She folded over his chute several times and rolled him onto it.

"Where's your weapon?" She asked.

"I lost it in the jump."

"Can you still shoot?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good," She said and handed him her weapon. "Take this and if you see any kruats, shoot them."

She grabbed the rope from the chute and tied one around her waist and held the other in her hands and began walking. She stopped every so often to check on Parks. She found railroad tracks and sighed with relief. She was going in the right direction.

"We should be there soon." She said.

"How do you know?"

The tracks."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Runs parallel to the river."

"How do you know that?"

"I Studied the sand tables."

She'd been walking for at least two hours and was exhausted, dehydrated, and the rope had started cutting into her hands. She cut up some of the parachute and wrapped it around her hands and then continued. They came across a small farm that had bodies scattered around and despite the tragic scene, she decided to take a short break. A dead paratrooper hung in a tree by his chute. He looked like he'd been stripped of any supplies he might have had.

"How you doing sergeant?"

"Still alive." He replied, but his voice was quieter. He looked paler and she knew he wouldn't make it if they didn't get back soon. She didn't want to move. She wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. One glance at the man beside her changed her mind. Meehan's lifeless body popped into her head. She wasn't going to let Parks die to, so she got up and kept walking. She was getting dizzy but didn't stop. They walked past a group of dead kruats and she averted her eyes. Again, Meehan's dead body crossed her mind. She saw a barricade of dead horses up ahead with guards who looked American and she let out a sigh of relief.

"we made it sergeant." She exclaimed. He just grunted. He's still alive, he's going to make it- she thought.

A few soldiers spotted them walking down the trail. Her vision was getting spotty and she hoped that she wasn't walking into kraut territory. She stumbled but regained her footing.

"Medic!" She heard someone shout. She fell to her knees not able to go any further.

"Come on private." A strong pair of arms picked her up and carried her over the barricade. Her adrenaline was wearing off and she realised how much her head hurt.

"Montgomery?" She heard a familiar voice. "I need you to open your eyes."

"Roe?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me." She opened her eyes and saw his faint smile. They weren't exceptionally close, but he was part of easy company, part of her new family. She smiled back at him. He handed her some water which she drank greedily. She noticed her hands were properly bandaged.

"Where's Sergeant Parks?"

"He's being takin care of." A handsome dark-haired man said from behind Roe. It was the man who carried her to the aid station. Lieutenant Speirs, she realised. "You saved his life private."

"Good." She said dosing off again. They let her sleep, but Roe checked on her often.

"Elsie, wake up." Roe patted her cheek. "C'mon Elsie open your eyes."

"Hmmm?" she asked still half asleep.

"It's Roe." She recognised the Cajun drawl. She opened her eyes then tried to sit up. "No, don't get up."

"I'm okay, doc." She said after a moment. She pushed herself upright despite his protest. He gave in and handed her a canteen of water. He checked her over, and rebandaged the wound on her head. "how long was I out?"

"about five hours."

"Shit that long? What did I miss?"

"Easy took the guns at Brecourt," he said. "Popeye got shot in the behind."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, headed back to England though."

"And the rest of easy?"

"We're missing about eighty-fiver percent." He said solemnly. "Including the rest of your stick."

"I have to talk to Lieutenant Winters." She thought of Lieutenant Meehan, realizing no one else knew about her plane. Roe tried to stop her. "Do I really need to stay here?"

"No, I guess not." He said and let her get up. "But take it easy okay? Looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

She found Winters and Nixon easily enough. It was Nixon who noticed her first.

"Princess, glad to see you're okay." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." She then turned to Winters and handed him Meehan's dog tags. "I'm pretty sure he was dead before he hit the ground sir."

"Thank you." He said somberly.

"I don't think anyone else made it from my plane either sir." She explained what happened. Her eyes were starting to burn but she refused to cry. This was war.

"I heard what you did," Winters said. "You did good today." He then pointed her in the direction of the easy company men.

"Thank you, sir."

She walked around the corner of a two-story building and let out a sigh of relief. Easy company, at least the ones that made it so far. It looked like they were greeting Tipper and Grant. The sun was setting behind her as she walked towards them. It was Tipper who noticed her first.

"I thought you said she was at the aid station." He said pushing his way past everyone. As soon as he reached her she threw her arms around him. He was her best friend, her brother.

"I told ya I'd see you over her." She laughed.

"Didn't doubt ya." He smiled.

Liebgott was next to hug her. He held her so tight she thought she'd stop breathing. She didn't care, she just buried her face into his neck.

"Eh, quit hoggin her." Guarnere said smacking Liebgott on the shoulder.

"You scared the shit out of us." Liebgott said before he let her go. She just smiled sheepishly and turned to hug Guarnere who squeezed her just as tight. She made her way through the rest of the men there, hugging each one and making sure none of them were hurt.

"Jesus, you're an idiot Malark." She exclaimed. They told her how Malarkey ran into the middle of gunfire because he thought he saw a luger. "What in the hells the matter with you?"

"I promised my kid brother I'd bring one back for him." He defended. The rest of the men were laughing.

"You can't really bring one back if you get shot in the process." She argued.

"Good point."

"Hey easy company." They all turned to see five men walking towards them. It was Luz who had shouted at them. He was with Perconte, Hoobler, Martin and Lieutenant Welsh. They all greeted Elsie with a hug or a pat on the back.

"Am I ever glad to see you princess," Hoobler said when he let her go.

"Worried about me Hoobs?"

"Not at all, I just want a chance to win my money back."

"That'll never happen." She smiled.

Throughout the next day more easy company men had showed up. Elsie was greeted with hugs or pats on the back. She was sitting with Tipper, Malarkey and Liebgott on some stairs that lead to an empty building when she saw Penkala and Skip coming down the street towards them. She stood up immediately and ran towards them. She threw her arms around Skip first and then Penkala. Marlarkey was next to greet them followed by Liebgott and Tipper.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Elsie smiled at them. "You run into anyone else on your travels?"

"Yeah," Penkala said but his smile had faded. "Alley landed on some broken glass."

"He's going to be okay," Skip added quickly. "He lost a lot of blood before we found him though."

"Doc said he's going back to England, but he'll definitely make it." Penkala added. Elsie took a deep breath, then proceeded to tell them what they had missed. 

* * *

Elsie had just come from aid station where she saw Doc Roe, who wanted to check the wounds on her head and hands. Her hands were mostly healed and her head healing nicely. Roe told her to keep it as clean as possible. She paused and leaned against a wall to watch the men. It had been two days since the jump into Normandy and half of easy company was still unaccounted for. Talbert was one of them. He had become a close friend over the last two years and she was worried about him. She kept picturing Lieutenant Meehan's dead body, but his face was now replaced with Talbert's. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shake the picture away.

"Get a hold of your self woman." She scolded herself. "This is war."

She opened her eyes and watched the men compare their souvenirs with each other. She smiled when she saw Liebgott hold up a nazi flag. The man he showed it to was holding up something camo and got a few pats on the back for it. He lowered the sheet of camo and she finally saw his face. Talbert! She ran over and her arms were around his neck before he even saw her coming.

"Miss me?" He laughed as he hugged her tight.

"Course not." She smiled as she pulled away. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You to princess," he said. He draped his arm over her shoulder and went to say hello to the other men, taking her with him.

Liebgott frowned as he watched Elsie walk away with Talbert. Tipper saw the look on his face and when he caught Liebgotts eye, he smiled at him.

"What?" Liebgott raised a singe brow- a habit he didn't know he had learned from Elsie. Tipper shook his head and walked away smiling.

"Let's go, first platoon! Easy's moving out, on your feet." Lieutenant Welsh shouted. "Listen up! It'll be dark soon, I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking, no smoking and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz."

"What if it's Elsie?" Luz joked.

"Definitely not if you want to keep your hand." She retorted with a smile.

"So where are we headed to Lieutenant?" Someone asked.

"We're talking Carentan." He replied.

"That sounds like fun." Hoobler said.

"It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan they're stuck on the sand." Welsh explained. "General Taylor's sending the whole division."

"Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved." Luz impersonated the general.

"Lieutenant. Lieutenant, I'll take point." Hoobler said excitedly.

"Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout. Blythe, glad you could join us." Welsh shouted. "First platoon fall in behind fox company, you people from second and third platoon, follow us. Shake a leg." 

* * *

They were crouched down in a ditch outside of Carentan waiting for orders from Lieutenant Winters. First platoon was running up the center of the road when gunfire erupted. Elsie looked up from the ditch and saw Welsh and Luz pinned down by machine guns. The rest of first platoon was back in the ditch looking for cover.

"Go! Go!" Lieutenant Winters was shouting at everyone to get out of the ditch. Elsie was up as soon as she heard him. He was still shouting when she ran past. "We have men getting killed out there."

Tipper was right beside her as the reached cover behind a building to the left of Luz and Welsh. She saw Welsh run towards the window that held a German with the machine gun. It's them or us- she thought and proceeded to help Luz give covering fire. The three of them caught up to Welsh at the same time Liebgott reached them.

"Tipper, take Liebgott and Montgomery and start clearing these buildings." Welsh instructed.

They followed Tipper and cleared a decent amount of buildings with little problems. She had no time to think about each shot and it got easier and easier to pull the trigger. The next building was a pharmacy, and Tipper gave the order for Liebgott to cover him and Elsie as they went inside.

Tipper went in first, Elsie right on his heals ready to shoot. He headed to the back door and she went in the direction of the stairs. The second floor was empty so she headed back downstairs to Tipper.

"Clear up stairs." She informed him.

"Backs clear too." He replied. "How you holding up princess?"

"I'm fine." She answered honestly. They walked back to the main room, but she stopped when he spoke.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled as he walked past her. "So, uh just out of curiosity, would you ever consider one of the men?"

"Consider them for what?" She raised a single brow.

"You know, to be with?"

"Tip, you know I love you but…" She started but Tipper cut her off.

"Not me." He said. "Just any of the others?"

"Tipper we are in the middle of a war." She stated. "I didn't come here to find romance, I came here to fight."

"Why can't you do both?" He smiled cheekily.

"Tipper, I'm not interested in the fairy tale romance," She said, "Besides, I'm not the kind of girl guys fall for."

"You're wrong about that princess."

She let out a loud laugh that was silenced abruptly. Everything exploded around her, throwing both Tipper and her backwards. She was blinded by the light from the blast and all she could hear was unendurable ringing. Her head pounded and it was hard for her to breathe, like there was something weighing her down. It was Tipper.

"Tipper? She shouted as she shook his arm. He tried pushing himself up but couldn't do it on his own. She managed to get out from under him and pull him to his feet. The room was full of smoke and the floor was littered with debris, but Elsie managed to get to the door with Tipper's arm slung over her shoulder.

"Elsie? Tipper?" Someone shouted. She could barely hear, but she knew it was Liebgott. "Elsie! Tipper! Answer me."

Elsie leaned against the door frame as Liebgott ran up to them. He stared at them momentarily before setting his gun down.

"Joe?" Tipper asked shakily. "Is that you?"

"Take him." Elsie said to Liebgott as he took a step towards them. Her words were almost frantic. "I'm fine, take him."

"Looking good Tip, you're looking real good." Liebgott said calmly to Tipper, but his eyes lingered on Elsie a moment longer. "come here buddy, you gotta sit down. Easy, easy. There ya go."

Liebgott sat beside Tipper and soothed him. Elsie was amazed at how calm Liebgott was. She hadn't realized how panicked she was until she heard his voice. She looked from Liebgott to Tipper. It was the first time she really saw what a mess he was. Her stomach twisted and she felt vile rising in her throat. She pushed it back down but couldn't take her eyes off her best friend. His right leg was badly wounded and there was a hole in his right foot. But it was his face that really broke her heart. The left side of his face was torn up, including his eye, and blood pooled down what was left of his cheek.

"You hang in there buddy, okay, we're gonna get you fixed up, alright." Liebgott said. He turned his attention to two soldiers who stopped when they saw Tipper. "hey guys, you wanna give me a hand here?"

After helping the two soldiers get Tipper up, Liebgott went to Elsie. She was staring after Tipper as the two men carried him away. Her eyes were wide and she didn't notice Liebgott in front of her.

"Elsie, we need to get you to a medic." There it was again, Liebgott's calm voice. She looked him in the eyes and she new she would be okay.

"I'm fine, Joe." She said, but still didn't move. Her head was spinning and ached.

"Let Doc tell me that." He put his arm around her waist and led her in the same direction the soldiers took Tipper. 

* * *

"Thanks doc," Elsie said when Roe finished cleaning another cut on her head.

"You're welcome." He said. "Try not to come back with another head wound."

"I make no promises doc."

She got up and went to table that Tipper was laying on. The morphine had long kicked in and he was sleeping peacefully. Doc had told her he was going to live, but he'd be out of the war for good. Despite the awful circumstance, a part of her felt relieved- her best friend was going home. The other part of her was sad that he wouldn't be by her side anymore. She was afraid of going on with out him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Half his face was covered in bandages and he was barely recognisable.

"You hang in there, Tip," She whispered. "I'll see you again. Even if it's in heaven with the angels, I'll see you again. I promise."

Despite how hard it was seeing her best friend like that she didn't let any tears fall. This is war- she reminded her self- These things are going to happen. Deal with it now, grieve later. She raised his hand to her lips and softly kissed it.

"Goodbye for now brother." And with that she left the aid station.

"You mark my words Mal, Berlin by Christmas." Moore declared as Elsie sat down. He was sitting on some steps with Malarkey, Skip, Penkala and Blythe.

"Hey princess, how's the head?" Skip asked.

"Just fine." She said as she leaned her back against Malarkey and lit a smoke.

"enjoy it while it lasts," Speirs said walking past them. "We'll be moving out soon."

It was the first time Elsie had seen him since D-day. His eyes met hers, but she looked away. She passed out and he had carried her to the aid station, she felt weak under his gaze, like she didn't belong there.

"Out of town Lieutenant, already?" Moore asked with a hint of annoyance.

"That's right." Speirs replied before he continued on his way.

"Don't they know we're just getting settled here?" Moore mumbled. Speirs turned around and fixed him with an irritated glare before walking off.

"Nice groucho," Skip chided.

"What?"

"Real smart. You know you're taking your life in your own hands." Skip continued, then asked Malarkey, "Aint that right?"

"I told you, I didn't actually see it." He answered.

"What? Speirs shooting the prisoners or the sergeant in his own platoon?" Penkala jumped into the conversation.

"Sergeant?" Moore questioned.

"What? I didn't hear that one." Skip said astounded.

"Wait, wait, he shot one of his own guys?" This from a shocked Malarkey.

Elsie closed her eyes and tuned the rest of the conversation out. Like her Blythe hadn't contributed to the conversation either, so she was surprised when she heard his voice.

"I donno. Gonna have to take everybody's word for it," He said. "I didn't see any of it." 

* * *

"Hey Luz, how far are we going?" Elsie heard Perconte ask from ahead of her. She understood why he was asking. Her feet were sore and she was exhausted, not to mention it had been raining for the last half hour.

"Oh Jesus Christ Frank, I don't know." Luz said exasperated. "Until they tell us to stop."

"High ground." Hoobler added. "There's high ground up ahead. "

"Okay genius, answer me this then," Perconte insisted, she couldn't help but smile. "Why is easy company the only company who's either at the front of an advance, or like now exposed at the far edge of the line?"

"To keep you on your toes." Hoobler replied.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Perconte continued. "I'm saying that we're never in the middle. And we're the fifth of nine companies of this regiment. Abel to Item, think of it."

"You see there?" Hoobler pointed up ahead. He was cut off by gunfire and they all dove to the ground. Guarnere, who was next to her, had pulled her down and was practically on top of her. She narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't notice.

"Contact right!" She could barely make out Welsh's voice. "Get in the hedge row!"

It was still raining but the gunfire had stopped. Easy company had dug their fox holes and settled in, as did Dog and Fox company whom flanked their left. Elsie was sharing a fox hole with Guarnere, which annoyed her. He had been hovering over her since they left Carentan. She stayed quiet though and was happy he didn't push for conversation. They didn't speak until they heard someone cry out, followed by moaning and whimpering. Elsie stood immediately and was about to jump out of her fox hole when she was yanked back down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Guarnere chided.

"I'm going to check on the noise," She shot back.

"I'm not letting you go out there princess."

"Bill, you can't hover over me like this, it's going to get us both killed." She growled before jumping out of the hole. She headed towards where the cry came from. She shouldn't have been so harsh with Guarnere, he was her sergeant and she knew he was just looking out for her. But her nerves were a bit frayed. When Tipper got wounded, he was between her and the explosion. She didn't want the same thing to happen with anyone else, especially another one of her closest friends.

"Flash." She heard from the cover of a tree.

"Thunder." She replied quickly. Someone walked out of the darkness towards her.

"Lieutenant Speirs." She greeted with a shaky voice when he was in front of her.

"What are you doing out her private?"

"I came to check on the noise, sir," she replied.

"I just came from there." His voice was cool and calm. "Everything's taken care of."

"yes sir." She turned to leave but stopped and face the lieutenant again. "Sir, I never got to say thank you for getting me to the aid station on D-day."

"You saved the life of one of my men." His eyes were puzzled when he looked at her. "You don't owe me any thanks."

"Anyone would have done the same." She replied.

"You're wrong private. What you did was remarkable." His eyes bore into hers with such intensity. His demeanour was calm but his eyes were wild, like there was a hurricane that constantly stirred inside him. She understood then, why all the men believed the stories about him. He was unpredictable and it showed in his unruly eyes.

"Thank you, sir." She shifted her feet, and he dismissed her back to her fox hole.

"What happened?" Guarnere asked when she got back, like she hadn't ripped his head off before she left.

"Don't know, I ran into Speirs and he sent me back here." She said sitting down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Bill, I'm sorry for before. I just hate feeling that I'm not good enough. How many times do I have to prove I can handle myself?"

"I know you can handle yourself princess." He looked down at her. "It's just, I lost one of my brothers and I don't wanna loose you to."

She tilted her head upwards so she could look at him. Their faces were only an inch apart, she felt comfortable with him, even in close quarters.

"This is war Bill, it might happen and we have to face that. We have each others backs. You need to trust that I can do this the same as anyone else here." She said calmly.

"I know you can." He smiled at her. "But you gotta know you're not like anyone else here. You're much prettier."

"you're such a charmer Bill Guarnere." She smiled back and elbowed him in the rib playfully. He removed her helmet and kissed her on the forehead before putting her helmet back in place, which caused her to giggle. She soon drifted off into a light sleep.

It was the crack of dawn and Elsie was sitting against a tree while Lieutenant Welsh was talking to some of the NONCOMS. Her and Hoobler had tagged along and were listening to the conversation. She didn't feel like sitting alone in her foxhole after she heard Talbert was the one who got hurt. She didn't want to think about it.

"We don't know what to expect. We may be attacking a weaker force." Welsh explained. "Possibly more paratrooper."

"And you know how they can be." Hoobler interrupted which caused Elsie to let out a small laugh. He just smiled at her elatedly.

"Fire and maneuver, that's the name of the game." Welsh continued. "Fire and maneuver. Dog and Fox companies will be on our left flank moving with us. Any questions?"

When no one answered him, he said, "Let's make 'em holla."

And then the mortar fire started. Everyone took cover where they could, Guarnere was right beside her. He smiled sheepishly at her before turning his attention across the line. She did the same. She heard Winters shouting orders to keep firing, so she did just that. Aim and fire, aim and fire- she repeated in her head.

"Cover the crest of that hill!" She heard Guarnere order a couple of the men next to them.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Welsh shouted when German tanks appeared. Elsie froze but one look at Guarnere who was still shooting brought her back to reality and she continued to fire her weapon. These guns aren't going to do anything to those tanks she cursed in her head. She looked back towards Welsh who locked eyes with her, she looked towards a bazooka laying next to a dead soldier then back to Welsh. She ignored the look he gave her and went for it. It's not like he ordered her not to. He was right by her side with the ammunition, as they ran into the field to stop the tank headed their way. She knelt down and positioned the bazooka. The first shot bounced off the turret of the tank, which then turned its cannon towards them.

"Wait till I tell you Montgomery." Welsh shouted as he loaded the weapon again. He mumbled something else that Elsie barely heard but it sounded like "Your uncle's going to kill me!"

"What?" She questioned but didn't take her eyes off the target. The tanks gunner fired but because the tank was climbing over a hedgerow the shell flew over head and crashed behind them.

"Fire!" Welsh shouted in her ear. They hit their target and she couldn't help but grin. He tugged her shoulder, "Let's go."

They ran back to the safety of their line and jumped into the hedgerow. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hit a home run eh guys?" Liebgott smiled at the lieutenant. His eyes lingered on Elsie a moment longer before he returned to firing his rifle. After that everything started to look up. Second armored showed up with sixty tanks that plowed into the German hedge row. And then it was quiet. The shellings and gunfire stopped- It was over.

"You're a fucking nut case ya know that?" Guarnere said throwing an arm around Elsie's shoulder. She was watching Welsh as he spoke to Winters and Nixon. She rolled her eyes and turned to scold him but noticed the smile on his face.

"Careful what ya say now, she might blow you up too." Bulls southern drawl chuckled. He was standing with Liebgott- who was once again smirking at her- and Toye. She smiled sweetly up at Guarnere who chuckled at her.

"Don't do that again." He warned with all seriousness.

"You gonna stop me?" She goaded.

"I'll sit on ya if I have to." She just snorted at him and excused herself when she saw Winters and Nixon leaving.

"Lieutenant Welsh?" She called out and he turned to face her. "What did you mean my uncle's gonna kill you?"

"I think you miss heard me princess," He said, but the look on his face said he knew he was busted. She raised and single brow at him. He stayed silent.

"Sir, with all due respect, I know you're lying." He let out a laugh at her comment.

"You're too damn ballsy you know that?" He smiled. "I know your uncle Tony. Well I've met him a couple times anyway. I'm engaged to his friend's daughter."

"Kitty!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Colonel Sink had me transferred to Easy company to help keep and eye on you." He said sheepishly.

"You mean to spy on me." She huffed.

"To look out for you." He assured.

"I can take care of my self sir."

"I can see that." He smiled a genuine smile, and a contagious one at that.


	7. Chapter 7

They had just arrived back in Aldbourne where they were greeted with hot showers. Elsie impatiently waited for all the men to be done so she could get cleaned up. She debated showering with the men- in her underwear of course- but decided she could wait a little bit longer. When the last of the men left the showers she all but ran in. The hot water never felt so good on her body. She scrubbed as hard as she could and finally felt clean again. Her hair was tangled and matted along the bottom. She knew it would have to be cut out, but for the time being she could wear it up. When she finally finished with her shower she quickly got dressed and left the shower facilities.

"It's about time." Liebgott moaned. "We thought you might have drowned in there."

"Thanks for waiting." She smiled. Liebgott and Grant had stayed behind while everyone else had gone to get food. The three of them followed suit and headed to the mess hall- that was just a large barn with tables in it. It was crowded with men from Easy, Dog and Fox company. She was having difficulty locating anyone she knew so she let Liebgott and Grant lead the way.

"Hey sweetheart, you're still alive?" Someone said with a laugh. It was Sizemore. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Looks that way to me." She replied happily. "How're doing Sizemore?"

"Better now that I've seen you." His smile was playful, she smacked his arm.

"How's Beck?" She asked.

"He's alive and well."

"Good." She smiled.

"He'll be happy to see you." Sizemore's friend piped in.

"You tell him I'll see him around." She said and headed in the direction that Liebgott and Grant went.

"Shouldn't have stopped you idiot." She said to herself. Not that anyone else would have heard her. With the crowed as large as it was the room was deafening. An arm snaked around her waist and the owner pulled her into his lap. She tensed up and was about to swing her clenched fist when she heard the familiar philly drawl.

"Fancy meeting you here princess." Guarnere said into her ear.

"Jesus Christ Bill, you scared the shit out of me." He just smiled impishly. "I need to get some food, I'm starving." She made to get up but Guarnere held her tight against him.

"Liebgott and Grant are grabbing your food." He assured. "They said you were right behind them and to keep you here."

"You better not be lying to me Bill Guarnere."

"Would I do that?" He had a mischievous look about him.

"Probably." She laughed.

Sure enough Liebgott and Grant came back with an extra tray of food for her. They kicked Skip and Penkala out of their seats so they could sit down to eat. Elsie would have moved off Guarnere's lap had there been any more room, but she was too hungry to try and fight for a spot. Liebgott was sitting on the opposite side of the table two spots down with Grant on his other side of him. She caught the hard look on Liebgott's face as he looked at Guarnere, she wondered why. She turned her attention back to her food and soon enough her tray was empty.

"You excited for London tomorrow?" Luz asked from across the table. When they returned to England they were granted one week Leave and she was going to London to blow off some steam, accompanied by some of her Easy company men of course. When she told her friend's she was going to London, Guarnere, Toye and Liebgott had decided that's where they were going. When Grant, Luz, Bull and Martin heard of the trip, they all decided to join.

"Fuck yeah I am." If her exclamation didn't prove it, the wide smile on her face sure did. She stole a quick glance at Liebgott who caught her in the act and smirked. She looked away but was still smiling. She couldn't help it; she was about to get a week off. No drills, no shooting, no killing, and no one getting hurt. And the best part was she got to do it with her brothers. She just wished Tipper, Alley and Talbert were going to. 

* * *

Elsie was in her hotel room with staring at the red dress laying on her bed. They arrived in London yesterday, and immediately went to the nearest pub for drinks. She drank a little more than she intended but she didn't feel too bad when she woke up in the spent the morning wandering around London on her own, mostly because the guys needed a little recovery time. She went into a fancy dress shop which elicited some odd stares from the owners.

"I just want to buy a dress." She said had been over two years since she wore anything thing that wasn't army issued and wanted to look and feel like a girl again. The couple immediately went to work helping her pick out a dress. They were both very pleasant and very chatty. Elsie didn't mind the conversation though. She found out they had been married for thirty years and had one daughter who was married and lived in Brighton with her family. They picked out a red dress that fit her curves perfectly. She was a little weary to buy it but they said it was the newest fashion in London and that she looked marvelous in it. In the end they convinced her to get it-and an emerald green one of similar style- and now it was laying on her hotel bed. She glared at it one more time before she gave in to her girly instincts and put it on. She added some red lipstick for extra effect.

She didn't wear many dresses growing up, always felt more comfortable in trousers and a shirt. But the few times she had dressed up didn't compare to how she looked now. Usually when she wore a dress it was at one of her Uncles dinners or parties and she always wore something modest. Elsie couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. The dress clung to her and had a low v-neckline that showed off some cleavage. She always thought she looked plain but now, looking at herself, she felt had gotten her hair cut after she left the dress shop, and the dirty blonde locks shaped her face perfectly.

As beautiful as she felt, she was also nervous about wearing something so revealing in public, especially in front of the was torn from her thoughts when someone banged on the door. She froze, not knowing who it could be. She told the guys to meet her at the pub, and that she would be a bit late. They knocked again.

"Hey princess, you in there?" Came the soft sound of Bull's voice. She let out the breath she was holding and opened the door for him to come in. He stood there and half whispered, "Wow."

"Is it too much?" She asked nervously.

"No, you look amazing."

She turned back to the mirror. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at the pub?"

"You honestly think we were going to let you show up alone?" He smiled. "I told them I'd wait."

"I appreciate it but can handle myself Bull." She assured.

"Not dressed like that," He laughed. "You'll have every guy fighting over them selves just to talk to you if you're not escorted."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten this stupid dress." She sighed.

"You look stunning, don't even think about changing."

"I don't know if I can wear this out in public." She admitted.

"Is that what's taking you so long?" He laughed. "You can run out into gun fire to blow up a tank, but you're afraid to wear a dress?"

"This isn't funny." But she was smiling.

"C'mon princess, lets go." He said and she looped her arm through his.

As they neared the pub her stomach started to knot. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair before Bull pushed open the doors. She scanned the room and spotted her boys sitting at a table in the back corner across from the bar. Liebgott was talking to Guarnere and had looked up briefly. His head snapped back up immediately and he stopped mid sentence. He was staring at Elsie with his mouth slightly open as his eyes looked her over. Guarnere swung around in his seat to see what he was gawking at. The look on his face mirrored Liebgotts.

"Holy shit." Guarnere said, gaining the attention of the others. They all watched her wide eyed which made her stomach knot more. She bit her bottom lip, then smiled at them. You can do this, it's just a dress- she told met Liebgotts eyes and his opened mouth slowly turned into a smirk.

"Gentlemen." She said taking the empty seat in between Toye and Grant. "It's not polite to stare."

"Princess, you look amazing." Luz said dumbfounded.

"Thanks for sounding so shocked." She joked.

"We're just used to seeing you in uniform with dirt all over your face is all." Martin added.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Luz joked.

"Well George Luz, you can apologise for offending me with a drink." She said in good humor. He smiled and got up with out a complaint.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Grant asked.

"I've been stuck with a bunch of dirty men for over two years, I just wanted to feel like a girl again."

"Hey you chose this." Toye pointed out.

"And I would do it all over again." She smiled sweetly at him.

Elsie was enjoying herself as she laughed with the men at her table. A couple of them were wandering the room flirting with the women there. She was talking to Martin who was half cut and talking about his wife.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Elsie smiled.

"She is." He beamed. "You'd love her. Hey you should come meet her when this is all over."

"I would love to." She felt eyes on her and glanced across the table. She caught Liebgott's eye and raised her responded with his usual smirk. Maybe it was the alcohol, but that smirk of his didn't seem to bother her that time. She turned her attention back to Martin who was still talking about his wife.

"Someone should probably get him back to the hotel." Elsie pointed at Luz who was stumbling across the bar. He tripped on a chair and if Grant hadn't been in front of him, he would have fallen on his face. Elsie burst out laughing. "Martin, I volunteer you for the job."

"What? Why me?" He complained.

"Cause you're dependable."

"What am I supposed to do, carry him?"His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed.

"Grant will help you." She smiled the most innocent smile she could.

"Fuck me." Martin mumbled. He downed the last of his drink before getting up.

"Thank you." She called after him. He answered with a wave of his hand.

"Very impressive, little lady." Guarnere smiled taking the seat next to her. Toye sat on the other side of her and tipped his glass.

"Thank you, good sir." She grinned up at him."Where's Bull?"

"He took off a with his new lady friend for a romantic stroll around the city." Guarnere winked.

"And you two couldn't could get any ladies?" She smirked. "With all your charm?"

"Maybe the only lady we're interested in, is you?" Guarnere returned fire.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, but you're not getting any from me so turn those adorable brown eyes else where."

"Adorable you say?" he nudged her arm, she rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled.

"I'm going to get a drink." She told them.

Two women walked up next to the bar while she ordered her drinks- one for her and one for each of the remaining guys. They smiled at her politely but continued with their conversation. Elsie wasn't listening until she heard the words "Cute American soldiers."

"Are you talking about the ones sitting over there?" Elsie nodded in the direction of her table.

"Yes, actually we are." The one closest to her said in a heavy British accent. "You're American to, do you know them?"

"Yes, actually I do." Elsie smiled, even though she figured they knew that already. She had been sitting with the men the whole night. If they saw the men, they would have seen her with them. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

"You wouldn't mind?" The second one asked.

"No at all." Elsie's smile grew wider. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Elsie by the way."

"I'm Alice, this is Sarah." The one closest to her spoke as they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Elsie said. When they got their drinks Alice and Sarah followed Elsie back to the table.

"Thanks princess." Guarnere said as she handed out the drinks. "And who are these lovey ladies?"

"Gentlemen, this is Alice and Sarah." She introduced them. "Ladies, this is Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye and Joe Liebgott."

Elsie sat next to Liebgott as Toye and Guarnere pulled out seats for the two women. Liebgott raised an eyebrow at her, she smirked and shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Elsie said when she finished her drink. "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies."

She didn't miss the looks Guarnere and Toye gave Liebgott when she stood up. He understood what they meant.

"I'll make sure she gets back safe." He stood up and she linked arms with him as they left the bar.

"No protest about having an escort?" Liebgott questioned.

"No." She smiled.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Elsie stepped out on to the third floor and headed to her room with her key in hand. Liebgott was right behind her which didn't really surprise her. Her friends were protective and would make sure she got back to her room safely, not just her floor.

"Thanks for walking me back." She had the key in the door when she spoke but turned around and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, princess." He was standing close to her, and she had to tilt her neck to see his face.

Liebgott wore his usual smirk but his eyes were different. They were hungry as the bore into hers. It was like they called to her with a fury of passion. She didn't feel the craving sneak up on her but it was there suddenly and in closed the distance between them with haste. She wanted to taste him, to satisfy that craving. The lust in the kiss turned that want into a need and she pulled him in closer.

Some how they made it into the room and she threw the key on the floor. Her back was pressed against the door while her arms wrapped around Liebgott's neck. He pulled away from the kiss and she feared he might change his mind. They were both breathing heavily as he discarded his jacket and shirt. Then his lips were back on hers, as if he sensed her distress. She broke away to remove her dress quickly. She was eager to feel the heat of his lips on hers again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let him go, not tonight. His mouth trailed down her neck and she let out a soft moan. At some point they discarded the rest of their clothing and made it to the bed. He was on top of her and she clung to his kiss like her life depended on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Liebgott broke the kiss and was looking deep into her eyes. The concern was there, knowing her past. She smiled up at him then pulled his head down for another kiss.

"I'm sure," she said breathlessly. The lust in his eyes sent heat all over her body.

Elsie woke up to the early morning sun streaming through the window, with her head on Liebgott's chest. She knew that what ever this was, it couldn't be anything serious, and she promised herself she would only let it go on for the week. Still, she couldn't help but smile. She was going to enjoy her day and forget that they were fighting a war. Liebgott was a good distraction. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. It was the smile that made her stomach dance. God, how she loved that smile.

"Good morning." She said, she positioned herself so she was looking down at him.

"Morning." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned down and placed a short kiss on his lips."Definitely a good morning."

"It could be a good day to." She kissed him again and he tightened his arms around her waist. He rolled them over so he was on top her, still kissing her.

It was early afternoon and they were still in bed. She had her head back on his chest and his arm tightly around her shoulders. Liebgott was quiet and tense, and she could sense something was bothering him. Had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head to look at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Joe." She was leaning on her elbow now and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not." He said, then sighed. "What if you get pregnant?".

"What?"

"What if you get pregnant?" He repeated. "I was so caught up in everything I didn't even think about it. You would be kicked out of the army Elsie."

She blinked at his out burst than let out a small laugh. His eyes narrowed and her face softened. "Joe, I can't get pregnant."

"What?"

"You know how I told you my mother couldn't get pregnant? And that I was basically a miracle baby?" She said sombrely. "It's the same for me. I can't ever have kids Joe. And chances are slim to none that I'm going to have a miracle baby. I was lucky enough to live, but giving life is not in my cards."

"I'm sorry." He looked sad.

"It's not your fault." She kissed him on the head before getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" his eyes lingered on her backside.

"We're supposed to meet everyone in the lobby for lunch, remember?"

"Do we have to?" He groaned.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm starving."

Martin, Guarnere, Toye and Bull were already waiting in the lobby.

"Princess, glad you could join us," Guarnere said with a wide smile throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Someone's in a good mood." She was smiling back, knowing exactly why he was so happy. It was the same reason she had a silly grin plastered on her face. She could now blame it on Guarnere's good mood being contagious if someone asked about it.

"Good night then?" Liebgott winked.

"Marvellous, thanks to our princess here." Guarnere smiled at her. "Aint that right Joe?"

Toye smiled in agreement but stayed quiet.

"Can we go eat now?" Martin asked irritated, which drew a few chuckles from the group.

"What's the matter Johnny, jealous you didn't get any last night?" Liebgott laughed. Elsie forced a laugh, but she was nervous that Liebgott was going to tell the men they spent the night together. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about it, but she didn't want word to get to Colonel Sink. Or to Welsh for that matter, he was spying on her for Tony after all. Anything he found out would surely get to Sink.

"Did you?" Martin snarked. Here it comes- she thought.

"I'm not the one with a stick up his ass this morning." Liebgott laughed again. Elsie smiled at his deflect.

"I'm sure Johnny just misses his wife." Elsie chimed in. "Besides you lot didn't have to deal with that last night."

She pointed at Luz who just exited the elevator with looked dead on his feet, not that Grant looked much better.

"Now we can go eat." Elsie linked her arm in Martin's and they headed towards the restaurant in the hotel.

As soon as they were alone, Elsie told Liebgott that she didn't want word about them to get to Sink, so they had to keep it quiet. He agreed; he didn't want to be the reason she got kicked out of easy company.

The week passed too quickly in Elsie's mind. They explored London during the day and the pubs at night. Liebgott found his way to her room every night, and she welcomed his company each kept her promise to herself though and told Liebgott they had to stop now that they were back in Aldbourne- it was to risky. He agreed but was reluctant about it. They walked into their barracks and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Mo!" She greeted happily.

"Hiya princess." He gave her a hug and greeted the men who followed her in.

"When did you get back?" Elsie asked him as she lit a smoke.

"Couple days ago, while you lot were in London. Causing trouble, no doubt."

"Not at all." She winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Hello lovely readers. I'm not sure how much interest this story is getting, so I would love to hear some reviews- helpful criticism, what you like about the story, what you'd like to see more of etc. Anything really. I would just love to hear your thoughts, and am always looking for ways to improve my writing. 

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and familiar faces started returning. Cobb had returned not long after Alley, and Talbert and Gordon had gotten back earlier that day. Elsie didn't think anything could dampen her spirits. But she found negative thoughts drifting into her head and couldn't shake them. They had gotten back to doing drills but were now accompanied by new recruits. Their inexperience was evident in their training sessions. They're going to get themselves killed- she thought. The Taccoa men kept their distance from them. She understood why, she was doing the same thing- distancing herself from the new guys. She didn't want to get close to someone who was going to die. She felt guilty though. Maybe if she talked to them, told them what it was really like or gave them tips on what to do, maybe they would have a better chance of surviving. She watched a few of them walk by, huddled in a small group, not making eye contact with any of the other soldiers.

"See something you like?" Guarnere teased, sneaking up on her. She turned to face him.

"They're going to get themselves killed out there, Bill."

"you're worried about them?"

"It's not just that, I know why no one has talked to them, but what if something we say helps them in the field?"

"You think talking to them would make a difference?"

"I don't know, maybe." She sighed. "The support we have for each other stems from our Taccoa days. When we jumped into Normandy, we knew we had each others backs because we trained for two years together. These men didn't train that long and it probably wasn't as strenuous as our training was."

"They didn't have Sobel." Guarnere interrupted with a lopsided smile.

"The point is, they don't know who's going to have their back out there. They're probably terrified and we aren't doing anything to help."

"Look, I understand what you're saying, but we can't protect everyone."

"I know." She looked off in the direction the new guys went. "But we can still try."

More and Malarkey pulled up in front of them on a motorcycle equipped with a side cart. Guarnere let out a whistle.

"Where'd you boys snag that from?" He asked.

"We borrowed it, and can't say from where." Malarkey smiled mischievously. "Wanna come for a ride princess?"

"Absolutely." Her smile matched Malarkeys as she climbed into the side cart with him. It was only meant for one person so it was a tight fit, but she sat herself in Malarkeys lap anyway and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

"Stolen motorcycles, right up your ally, eh princess?" Guarnere grinned.

"What can I say, I live dangerously." She laughed before More took off down the road. They sped through the town and out towards the countryside. They drove around for couple of hours enjoying the scenery and the sunshine. Elsie felt so free and relaxed as she leaned back into Malarkey's chest. She threw her hands in the air and shouted happily.

They made their way back to town and headed towards the mess hall. They rounded a corner quickly and almost got hit by a delivery truck. Luckily More took a sharp turn and the truck missed them by a couple of inches. All three of them burst out laughing.

When they pulled up to the mess hall they were still laughing. "Jesus Christ that sure was close," Malarkey said after him and Elsie climbed out of the side cart.

"nah, missed em by a mile." More said smiling.

"Stealing motorcycle's again, are we?" Elsie's head snapped up.

"Wasn't me." She said throwing her hands up in front of her but the smile on her face showed no innocence. Becker gave her a quick hug.

"Good ta see you kid." He smiled.

"you to Bec. I'll see you around." She said following More and Malarkey into the mess hall.

She budged in front of them to get a coffee. "Hey!" Malarkey said in protest. She just smiled sweetly and poured her coffee.

She saw some space between Liebgott and Talbert and headed in that direction with Malarkey and More right behind her. She kissed Talbert on the head before sitting down next to Liebgott who had one leg on either side of the bench. She sat the same way with her back to him. Gordon was preforming his poem he called 'The Night of the Bayonet'.

Upon a trooper, our hero came

Fast asleep, he called his name

Smith, oh Smith, get up it's time

To take your turn out on the line

Liebgott snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She peeked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. As expected he wore his usual smirk. She new she should put some distance between them, but she was comfortable so she went with it. Everyone knew she was close with the men of easy company. No one would think anything happened between her and Liebgott. But what if they do? She thought.

Private Smith, so very weary

Cracked an eye, all red and bleary

Grabbed his riffle, he did not tarry

Hearing Floyd, but seeing Jerry

It's me cried Tab, don't do it, and yet

Smith charged toute de suite with bayonet

He lunged, he thrust both high and low

And skewered the boy from Kokomo

And as they carried him away

Our punctured hero was heard to say

When in this war, you venture out

Best never do it dressed as a kraut

Elsie watched as one of the replacement got up to leave but was stopped by Guarnere. She couldn't hear what they were saying though. The replacement smiled, shook Guarnere's hand then took the seat across from him. she knew what Guarnere was doing and she couldn't help but smile. He met her eyes and smiled back.

"Since you weren't wounded by enemy and thus didn't qualify for a purple heart," Gordon continued after his poem was over. "We've taken matters into our own hands."

He unpinned one of his three purple hearts and held it up. "Tab, this is for you."

The crowed erupted in cheers and laughter.

"I could have shot the kid a dozen times." Talbert said.

"Yeah right." Liebgott laughed.

"I just didn't think we could spare a man," Talbert said sheepishly.

"Couple of announcements men, and lady." Lipton stood at the front of the mess hall. "First, listen up, the training exercise for twenty-one hundred has been canceled."

Everyone cheered, but Lipton continued. "Secondly, all passes are here by revoked. We're heading back to France."

The mood in the room shifted to a sombre one. Elsie met Guarnere's eyes, then flicked to the replacements for a second before meeting his gaze again. The corner of his mouth curved up in a sad smile. There wasn't much they could do now.

* * *

The next day they were informed that General Patton had broken through and they were not needed back in France. Elsie was relieved they would not be jumping so soon. She only wished they'd found out before everyone was geared up and ready to board the C-47's.

"Well, I think this is cause for celebration," Guarnere declared when they were back in their barracks. The men all agreed. "Waddya say princess, you comin out tonight?"

"Yeah, why the hell not." She smiled and her bunk mates cheered.

That night she walked to the pub with Talbert, Alley and Liebgott. The room was crowded. Men from Easy, Dog and Fox company were there. She saw Welsh sitting with Nixon, Buck, Speirs and a Lieutenant she didn't know. She hoped Welsh wasn't looking for something to report back to her uncle. What if he kept digging and found out about her and Liebgott? She wasn't paying much attention until a drink was thrust into her hands. She looked up to see Guarnere with a big grin on his face.

"Bill, we are not going to have a repeat of the last time you kept handing me drinks." She scolded.

"You mean when Liebgott had to carry you back to barracks?" He asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's your end game Guarnere?" She asked suspiciously.

"To get her drunk so you can carry her back to barracks in hopes she'll share your bed?" Talbert joked. Guarnere smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not likely." Liebgott said throwing his arm around her shoulder. He was smirking. "She'd still crawl into my bed."

"Boys." She huffed and rolled her eyes as she escaped from Liebgott's arm. She heard them all laughing as she made her way to where a group of replacements were sitting. She pulled up a chair and sat down. They all shared the same look of wide eyes and slightly open mouths. She tried not to laugh, but couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto her face. "Hiya fellas."

"Hi." One of them said. It was the one who Bill had talked to. She had learnt that he was also from South Philadelphia, same as Guarnere.

"What's your names?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I'm Heffron, most people call me Babe. This here is Les Hashey, Tony Garcia and James Miller."

"I'm Elsie."

"We know." Hashey said.

"Course you do." She said.

"It's just, you're the only female soldier, people talk." His voice was a little shaky. She could tell he was nervous. They all were.

"Oh yeah? What do they say?" She was curious, and Hashey seemed like the chatty type when nervous. His buddies shared worried looks.

"Well, I.. Um." He stuttered.

"You can tell me." She egged him on. "Chances are I know about it any way. I know some people don't think I should be here, I found about the bet."

"You know about the bet?" Garcia questioned.

"Yeah, I'd overheard some of the guys talking about it."

"Must have pissed you off eh?" Babe laughed.

"Not really, it was kind of expected." She shrugged.

"You expect men to bet on who'd would sleep with you first?" Hashey looked skeptical.

"What?" Her smile was gone and her voice was deadly.

"The bet…" Hashey trailed off.

"You said you knew." Babe exclaimed.

"Yeah, the bet against me not making it through training." She was furious. "Who was in on this bet."

"A few guys," Babe said quietly.

"Like who?" she demanded.

"I don't know exactly. Gaurnere, Toye," Hashey said.

"Someone named Tipper," Miller added.

"Luz and Talbert," Garcia said.

"And Liebgott." Babe finished the list. But that was the name that hurt the most. That's why he slept with her. To win a stupid bet. Elsie's mind was racing and her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest. Her friends, her brothers, only got close to her to try and win a bet.

"What would they get, if they had won?" She asked curiously.

"A months pay or something, I'm not really sure." Hashey's voice was trembling. He was more nervous now that he witnessed the sudden change in Elsie's composure.

"I assume since you lot know, it's not much of a secret amongst the rest of the men."

"We don't know who else knows," Babe said.

"Well, thanks boys, it's been a pleasure talking to you." Elsie drained her drink before getting out of her chair. She went straight to the bar and slammed another couple of drinks. And a couple more. And one more for good measure.

"Whoa, easy there." The voice made her blood boil. How dare he just walk up and talk to her like he didn't sleep with her for a months worth of pay. She turned around sharply and had to grab the counter for balance.

"Careful now princess," Guarnere laughed from beside Liebgott but they both sobered up when the saw the narrowed look on her face. "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut before any words came out. She wasn't about to start yelling at them about the bet in the middle of a crowded pub. She pushed passed both men aggressively and headed for the door. Her livid mood didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the company, but she missed the angry comments and questions directed at Liebgott an Guarnere. She was about halfway down the street leading back to barracks when she heard them approaching. She kept walking. She was too angry. Angry at the men who made the bet, angry at the men who knew about the bet, and angry at herself.

"Princess wait up." Guarnere shouted. She ignored it and walked faster. They caught up to her easily enough.

"Jesus, would stop for one god damn second." Liebgott grabbed her arm and spun her around. Half of easy company had followed her out of the pub but she barely noticed them. She yanked her arm away from Liebgott like his touch burned her.

"Don't you touch me Joseph Liebgott." She spat. "I don't want to talk to you. Any of you! You can all stay the hell away from me."

"What the hells the matter with you?" Liebgott asked irritated. She was too drunk to deal with this. She just wanted to crawl into her bed. But her stubbornness took over and she stayed rooted were she was.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that my closest friends in this company only wanted to be friends with me so they could win some stupid bet about who'd get to sleep with me first." She was looking directly at Liebgott, who looked shocked and sad. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "What ever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Princess, we," Guarnere started.

"I don't want hear anything from you either. Any of you." She said before turning to leave.

"Elsie wait," Malarkey tried his hand at calming her down. She turned to face him.

"I know you weren't part of the bet Malarkey, but you're just as guilty." She said. "You knew all this time and never said a thing."

"what?" Malarkey stuttered. "I.."

"I get it, I do." She sighed. The anger in her voice had dissipated leaving her words sounding desolate. "They're your brothers, you didn't want to betray them."

"Something like that, I guess," He met her eyes with a sad look.

"And who cares about betraying the skirt, right?" She left it at that and headed to the barracks. The tears she fought so hard to keep back now spilled down her cheeks. She ignored everything the men were saying to her. When she got to her barracks she changed into her night clothes, crawled on to her cot and pulled the covers up over her head. She didn't want them to see how much they hurt her. She didn't want them to see her vulnerable. She didn't want to be vulnerable.

* * *

The next morning Elsie was up before the men. She smiled at how peaceful they looked when they were asleep. Then she remembered what played out the night before and her smile faded. She didn't want to think about it so she went for a run. She was on her second lap of the perimeter of base when she ran into Babe.

"Hi." He kicked the ground lightly.

"Hi," She said.

"I, uh, I just wanted to see how you were?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm fine, Babe."

"I'm sorry." He looked up.

"It's not your fault." She almost laughed.

"Kind of is, we told you."

"Well you didn't make the stupid bet."

"No, but I probably would have, if I was there for it." He winked in a teasing manner.

"So charming." It did make her smile though. It was nice to have someone to talk to. "ya know, I don't even know who I'm madder at, them or me."

Babe gave her a quizzical look so she continued. "I never had many friends, and when I joined the army, I didn't think I was going to have many more. I thought there were going to be complications."

"Like the bet?"

"Yes, like the bet. I should have seen it coming. I should've figured out the only reason they befriended me was to sleep with me. I mean I was the only girl in the damn army." She was getting worked up again.

"They didn't mean to hurt you. They care about. They're all sorry."

"Is that why you're talking to me? To apologise for them?" She asked. "Hold on, did they send you as their messenger?"

"It's not like that, I wanted to see how you were."

"But they did send you?" Fell for it again- she thought. Another 'friend' with an agenda. "Just forget about it Babe."

She walked to the mess hall alone, thankful Babe didn't follow her, he probably already ate. A few easy company men were still there finishing up their breakfast- she just ignored them and sat at an empty table with her tray. Just like her first few days at Taccoa. And just like those days her silence was broken by someone sitting across from her. It was Liebgott. The last person she ever wanted to see.

"Can we talk?" his eyes were pleading like a sad puppy. She almost gave in.

"No." She stood up with tray of half eaten food and left, dropping the tray in the dirty dish bin on her way out. Who needed breakfast anyway.

A week went by in similar fashion. Elsie continued to ignore the men when she could. While they were training, she would only speak when it was necessary. The men continued their pursuit to talk to her and apologise- she continued to turn her back.

Training was done for the day and she headed to her quiet spot. She sat on the fence at the back perimeter of base, closed her eyes and let the silence consume her. She wasn't alone for long though, and opened her eyes when she heard the footsteps. She stood tall and saluted when she saw him.

"At ease, private." Lieutenant Winters said.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine sir." She wondered if he knew about the bet.

"You've been spending a lot of time alone." His voice was calm.

"I like the quiet." It wasn't a lie, she just left out the part about avoiding the men.

"I don't know what's going on lately, but I do know, since Taccoa, you've been an important part of easy company. You helped push these men to be better. You boost their moral on a daily basis, and in Normandy you made it clear that you wouldn't give up."

"Thank you, sir." She didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"I don't know if there is something going on, but it would be understandable with what you went through in Normandy." Winters said. "I'm here if you want to talk, but I'd understand if you were more comfortable talking to some one else. Just don't push the men away. To survive in this war you'll need them, and they'll need you."

"Thank you sir, but I really am okay."

"One more thing," Winters handed her something with a smile. "Congratulations corporal."

"Really?" She said in surprise. "I didn't think I was allowed, I…"

"I know you were told you weren't going to move up the ranks, but Coronel Sink pushed for it. In Normandy, you proved to everyone what you can do, Montgomery. You deserve this."

Elsie nodded and thanked him before he left. She was excited, she was now a corporal. She wanted to share her excitement and celebrate the good news. But she didn't have anyone to tell. Winters was wrong, they didn't need her, and she certainly didn't need them. Even if she did miss them. You were just a bet- she reminded herself. She put her new patch in her pocket and headed for the showers, hoping they would be empty. She was halfway there when she ran into Becker.

"Hey little lady." He smiled. "Where ya headed?"

"Showers."

"Still in a mood are we?" he mocked her.

"Shut up." She pushed passed him.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked following her.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked bitterly.

"about the bet?" He asked rhetorically. "Everyone's heard about the bet."

"Great." She muttered.

"If you want my opinion," He started but she cut him off.

"I don't."

"I think you are over reacting." He said it anyway. They stopped outside the shower facility. She glared at him. "Look, whether there was a bet or not they would have tried to sleep with you. You're the only woman here, did you really expect anything else?"

"No, and that's part of the problem. I should have realised I was nothing more than a broad they thought they could sleep with." She looked to the ground.

"Now that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." He was smiling. She glared at him.

"Why do you find this so amusing?"

"I don't," He said. "But it's stupid and you know it. Those men would do anything to protect you, and it's not just because they want to get you in bed. They care about you."

"Whatever." She walked into the showers leaving Becker outside. The silent tears washed away as the warm water cleansed her. Winters' words floated through her thoughts.

"You'll need them, and they'll need you."

Was he worried about what would happen when they were back on the line? What if they were distracted? She shook her head. No, surely they weren't that upset. They were the ones who lied to her after all. She finished her shower and was surprised to see Becker waiting outside.

"You waited?"

"Yeah, you chased away all your other shower guards, so I figured I'd step in until you came to your senses."

On there way back to her bunk she pulled out her patch. "I was promoted today."

"It's about time." Becker patted her back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You don't sound to excited about it."

I am, it's just..." She trialed off.

"You want to share this news with your friends." He finished for her. "You still can."

"No, I can't." She said goodbye and walked into her barracks.

That night, the men had once again gone to the pub, and Elsie stayed on base. And like every night for the past week, she pretended to be asleep when they got back. She could sense someone standing near her bed but she kept her eyes closed and focused on keeping her breathing normal.

"Ya know, Babe said she was mad at herself?" She recognised Guarnere's voice. "Can you believe that?"

"We screw up and she blames herself?" Liebgott snorted. "Go figure."

"You think she'll forgive us?" Toye asked.

"I donno." Liebgott sighed and crawled into bed.

She tossed and turned all night. She wasn't just angry or sad anymore, after her talk with Winters and Becker, she also felt guilty. Was she making them as miserable as she felt? She shouldn't even care how they felt. But she did, because she cared about them- they were her brothers.

The next day after training she was back at her quiet spot. She liked it because it was far enough away that she didn't have to see the men. Unless they came looking for her- which is exactly what Cobb did. He was the last person she expected to try to reason with her.

"Can you get your shit together?" he asked irritably.

"Go away Cobb."

"You need to stop acting like a little brat and pull your self together."

"Excuse me?" her voice raised.

"Do you really think that bet influenced them getting to know you?"

"Yes, they only started talking to me because of the bet."

"Don't be stupid." Cobb scolded. "They would have talked to you whether they made the bet or not. We trained together for over two years, it was bound to happen. And they still would have tried to sleep with you. Just because they placed money on it doesn't mean it wouldn't have played out the same way. Besides, it's not like anyone won."

"Well, gee, thanks for the pep talk." She said sarcastically. But maybe he's right- she thought. Becker had said the same thing. "Now go away."

"Look, we're going to the pub tonight, just stop acting like a little shit for one night and come out. You're making the men miserable." He said what he'd come to say and left.

"What the fuck Cobb?" She said it growled quietly to herself, then kicked the fence post. She missed her boys. She never felt lonelier in her life. She was making herself miserable and she new it. Maybe they really were sorry. Liebgott even said they'd screwed up when he thought she wasn't listening.

Cobbs words suddenly hit her. "It's not like anyone won." Liebgott didn't tell them. He'd won and he didn't tell them. She couldn't stop smiling. Maybe the bet didn't mean anything after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Hello lovely readers. A big thank you to those who have left reviews, I'm so glad you like it and hope you enjoy future posts. _

* * *

She took a deep breath and pulled open the door. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes swirled around her as she walked in. The pub was full of easy company men. They all watched her cautiously- except for Cobb, who wore an arrogant smile. She shrugged her shoulders at him and walked to the bar where some of her closest friends were standing. She smiled, though it was small and weak, it was enough. Guarnere smiled and handed her a drink.

"You know, we all kind of forgot about the bet once we got to know you." Guarnere said. "We don't care about that anymore."

"Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?" Talbert asked cautiously.

"What you did was shitty," She said. "But I know you have my back. You lot are as overprotective as my uncles."

"Does this mean we're forgiven?" Liebgott asked with hopeful eyes.

"Only if you forgive me for being so stubborn about it." She smiled softly.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me princess." Luz smiled mischievously and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"you're not winning the bet George Luz." She teased.

"Not what I was thinking, well mostly." He winked.

She nudged him lightly in the stomach but smiled. It was her genuine smile that rarely snuck out. Just like that her boys were back. Luz whispered something in her ear before heading off to find Buck. She shook her head but couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Luz is out fellas. Probably means I'm gonna win." Guarnere said with a wink in her direction.

"No way, it's definitely going to be me." Talbert nudged her in the arm. "Aint that right princess?"

"You boys have no chance." Liebgott all but laughed. He threw his arm around her shoulder and lead her to an empty table. She grinned up at him, sharing in the private joke. He'd already won.

"You never told them." She pointed out the obvious.

"I didn't sleep with you to win a bet." He said in her ear. She knew it was just a precaution so no one would overhear, but it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. "We really are sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you. We don't think of you as just some broad."

"I know." She smiled and sat down. "And I should have talked it out rather than hide from you."

"You had every right to be mad." Liebgott sat in the vacant seat next to hers.

"I know." She said. "But I also don't want to lose my family over something that happened a long time ago. We've been through too much together."

Grant sat down on her other side and the rest of the table filled up quickly. Liebgott handed her a smoke and lit his own, both jumping into the conversation. She was congratulated on making corporal and she was ecstatic that she could celebrate it with her brothers.

"So, princess, who would have won the bet?" Alley asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, Mo, that's none of your business." She smiled mischievously.

"My bet would have been Tipper." Skip chipped in, she laughed remembering the night he kissed her.

"You would lose." She stated.

"I'm with Skip on this one," Penkala said. "We all know how close you two were."

Liebgott shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Alley noticed from across the table. He realised how close the two of them had gotten since they'd come back from Normandy.

"Nope, he's like my brother." She explained.

"If he was still here though, something could have happened." Grant winked.

"Remember that night you found us drunk on the side of the road?" The men laughed recalling the incident. "He kissed me."

"Sneaky son of a bitch." Alley laughed.

"Way to go Tip." Penkala said.

The men all laughed, except Liebgott. Alley caught his eye and smiled as he flicked his eyes towards Elsie and back to Liebgott. Liebgott raised a single brow and crushed out his smoke.

"My point is both of us found it weird." She continued. "So, it's safe to say he wouldn't have won."

"Alright, who would it have been then?" Alley put her in the hot seat again. She smiled mischievously and finished her drink.

"S'cuse me boys, but I'm needed else where." She headed in the direction of the dart boards leaving the table of protests.

"Come to watch the game princess?" Guarnere asked. Luz and Buck were playing against Toye and Babe. They eyed her cautiously until she smiled and nodded. they smiled back before returning to the game.

Buck threw a shot and missed his target. His second shot was a little closer but still missed. And his third shot didn't even hit the board. She met Luz's eye and he smiled and nodded at her.

"He been playing like this all night fellas?" She asked Babe and Toye quietly.

"Pretty much." Babe responded.

"Nice shot sir." Bull said handing him back the darts.

"Ah, a game you're not good at Lieutenant?" She teased.

"So it would seem." Buck's blue eyes twinkled as he handed the darts to Babe. "Heffron, finish me up."

"Double sevens." Babe said as he took aim. And that's what he got. The men cheered.

"You're embarrassing the lieutenant here." Guarnere laughed. "Here, have a drink."

"Well Toye, looks like you picked a good partner for this one." Elsie smiled sweetly. "Too bad you weren't betting."

Buck shook Babes hand and smiled at Elsie. "No, it's a good thing we weren't gambling."

"Oh boy, we woulda got killed." Luz joked.

"You wanna bet?" Babe asked eagerly. "C'mon, pack of smokes."

"I don't know." Buck looked at Luz.

"Turning down a bet, Lieutenant?" Elsie goaded. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Not one bit." He wore a cocky expression on his face.

"C'mon, pack of smokes." Toye added. Buck and Luz looked at Elsie who raised an eyebrow at them.

"Never thought either of you would be scared to take a bet." She laughed.

"First one to hit the bulls eye?" Buck grinned at Elsie.

"A pack of smokes." Toye goaded again, confident him and Babe would win.

"Make it two." Buck said turning his attention to his challengers.

"Two packs." Luz agreed.

"Two packs." Toye confirmed.

"Lieutenant, you gonna shoot lefty all night?" Luz asked casually as Buck lined up a shot.

"Hey c'mon." Toye said as he realised what happened.

"Just curious, cause he's right-handed." Luz pointed out.

"George, what would I do without George Luz." Buck switched hands and threw the dart. Bullseye.

"OOOHHH!" Luz, Buck and Elsie shouted.

Toye was pissed that he'd been tricked and Babe looked dumbfounded.

"Two packs gentlemen." Buck said holding out his hand.

"I know you got 'em." Luz added happily. Toye and Babe each put a pack into Bucks open hand. Buck held one out to Luz, but before he could grab it Elsie plucked it happily from his grasp.

"Mine." She smiled and placed the pack in her pocket. Buck and Luz were still smiling. Toye slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Princess, I'd hate to think you were involved in this little scheme." He looked menacing, but she could hear in his voice he wasn't as mad as he was letting on. She smiled up at him with the most innocent smile she could muster.

"Nope." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Not me."

"I don't believe you."

"Not even a little?" She said sweetly.

"Not one bit." The corners of his mouth twitched up in a faint smile that she didn't trust. She laughed as she slipped out of his arm and ran over to Guarnere and Martin. She put them between her and Toye who had followed her over.

"Coward." Toye tried to provoke her. She responded with a cheeky smile. He managed to grab her arm and pull her into a head lock. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She was still laughing when he let her go.

"Hey y'all, listen up. I've got us an announcement to make." Gordon yelled over the noise. "This hear is Carwood Lipton."

"He's already married Smokey." Malarkey yelled from across the room.

"This here is Carwood Lipton. The new easy company first Sargent!" The crowd irrupted with whistles and cheers.

"As for fitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement."

"Well, I hate to break the mood her boys- and lady- but uh, we're moving out again." Lipton said in all seriousness. The shift in mood was distinct.

"C'mon, let's get back to barracks." Liebgott had joined them. He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the pub. They were followed by Guarnere, Toye and Grant.

"Kinda reminds me of that time we found you and Tipper on the side of the road." Toye gave her a playful shove.

"Yeah, as long as no one kisses her this time." Liebgott joked, though his words were stiff. If anyone noticed they didn't let on.

"What?" Guarnere laughed. "Tipper?"

"Yeah." Grant laughed. "That lucky son of a bitch."

"So, he would have won the bet eh?" Toye asked.

"Not a chance." Elsie explained why.

"Who would it be then princess?" Guarnere messed her hair.

"Seriously? I am not having this conversation again." She rolled her eyes.

"You realise they won't stop asking until you pick someone, right?" Grant noted with a smile.

* * *

"As you can see," Winters said, "This is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of Airborne divisions involved, this one's even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland."

Elsie could feel the tension from the men around her. She pictured Meehan's dead body, she wasn't sure if she could do that again. Guarnere, who was sitting to her right nudged her arm pulling her back to focus. She gave him a small smile then turned her attention to Nixon who had started talking.

"The good news is, if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas."

That would be nice- she thought. She could picture sitting at the table with James and Tony. Her lip twitched into a smile, but it faded quickly.

"In any case, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're going to call this one off." Nixon finished.

Easy company started clearing out of the hanger. Guarnere walked beside her, glancing down at her every few seconds.

"What?" She raised a single brow.

"You good?" he asked. She stopped walking and looked up at him with a small smile. They were just to the side of the large crowd.

"Yeah, Bill, I'm good." She said, and she meant it. She wouldn't lie, she was scared, but she knew what she signed up for. She wanted to be there fighting with her boys.

"Good, cause we're gonna kick some kraut ass." He smiled.

"Damn right we are!" Toye said coming up behind them. He was with Alley and Talbert.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being over there without you princess." Talbert said pulling her into a hug. "But just in case something happens to one of us over there, I need you to tell me something."

"If this is about the bet Tab then you can save your breath." She laughed. "I'm not telling you anything."

"aw c'mon." He whined.

"It definitely wouldn't of been you," Alley laughed.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know."

"Gut feeling." Alley laughed.

"Yeah, she has better taste in men." Guarnere puffed out his chest.

"She wouldn't pick you either." Alley looked at Elsie. "Aint the right sweetheart?"

"That's right." She gave him a quizzical look. "You either Toye."

"You sure about that?" Toye smiled cheekily pulling her into a headlock. She laughed and elbowed him in the rib. He let her go with a playful push into Guarnere who steadied her. Alley looked away from the commotion long enough to see Liebgott staring in their direction. He was watching her closely. Was he jealous? Or just worried about her making the jump. He was worried about her himself.

"I'm pretty positive it would have been none of you." Alley said bringing his attention back to what was in front of him.

"I suppose you think it woulda been you?" Guarnere chuckled.

"I didn't make the bet," Alley pointed out. "And no, I'm smart enough to know where my relationship stands with her."

"Mo that is the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." She laughed when he pushed her playfully.

Elsie strapped herself into her harness and was trying to tighten the straps.

"Here, let me help." A familiar drawl said from behind her. Liebgott tightened the straps with ease.

"Thanks." She smiled softly as she turned around. "You're all set?"

"Yeah I am." He smiled down at her. "Promise you won't get into trouble like last time?"

"You know I can't." She teased.

"Promise you'll try?" He was serious now.

"Promise." Elsie noticed how close they were stand and took a step back. But not before three sets of eyes spotted them- Alley being one of them. He speculated before, but he was now certain they had feelings for each other, whether they had told each other or not was another story.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" the second pair of eyes belonged to Guarnere.

"Told you you wouldn't win."

"you think he will?"

"I don't know." Alley sighed. "I'm just worried that if something happens..."

"That she'll get the boot from the army." Guarnere finished his sentence. Alley nodded. "Shit."

The third pair of eyes were still watching them intently. He'd heard about the bet, hell everyone had heard about the bet, but there was something in the way Liebgott looked at her. He was worried about her. They all were. Buck felt a little relief that Liebgott cared a great deal for the only female of easy company. Buck didn't think he'd purposely do anything to jeopardize her being there, but they had to be more careful. He noticed how they were looking at each other and how close they were standing, someone else might have too. Buck looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. It didn't seem like it and he let out a deep breath. This is something that should be reported to their C.O. but he just couldn't bring him self to do it. He didn't want her to go. They needed her, especially right before another jump. She was too damn good a solider to let go on a 'possibility'.

"You two all set?" Luz asked Liebgott and Elsie.

"You bet." Elsie smiled.

"Oh no, I don't make bets with or about you anymore." Luz raised his hands in a defensive state. "I learned my lesson."

"Good boy." She patted his helmet.

"Holy shit." Liebgott huffed. Luz and Elsie turned to look in the same direction. Sobel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Luz's eyes were open wide.

"Donno." Elsie replied. Something else caught her eye, or someone. "Popeye!"

She left Luz and Liebgott to welcome him back. He as standing with Lipton and Bull when she approached him.

"Miss us did ya?" She said giving him a hug.

"Went AWOL just to get back to ya." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Popeye."

"me to."

"We all are," Lipton said. "Now let's get you some gear."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: I just want to say thank you for the reviews.

* * *

.

* * *

The jump was clean. They made their drop zone and everyone was accounted for. She met Liebgotts eyes and he smiled. Guarnere was right by her side and noticed the interaction. He nudged her arm. She raised a single brow but he just kept walking. She looked to Toye, who was on her other side, for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders and looked just as confused as she did.

They were crouched in a ditch alongside a road waiting for direction when Lieutenant Peacock came by with news.

"There's some kind of holdup ahead." He said. "We're going in through this field."

And that's just what they did. Elsie kept her guard up and eyed her surrounding carefully. Please let this be okay, don't let my boys get hurt, not today- She prayed. Her prayer was answered by an orange flag hanging from a window. She noticed more as she got closer to Eindhoven. They were greeted by crowds of Dutch people celebrating in the streets.

It was easy to get lost in the crowds and Elsie found herself alone amongst the Dutch but she didn't feel threatened. She was being hugged by men and women and even the children- all thanking her. She smiled back at them. It was nice to see people celebrating and being happy with the chaos of war. Her smile disappeared when she saw women crying and screaming. They were being stripped and getting their heads shaved.

"What did they do?" She asked no one in particular, not knowing if anyone could understand her. Some one did. It was a familiar voice.

"They slept with the Germans." Guarnere was standing behind her.

"That's why they are being treated like this?" She swung around. Liebgott and Martin were with him.

"Yeah, the men who collaborated are being shot." Liebgott told her. She swung back around and went to push her way forward but felt an arm pull her back.

'Let go!"

"You can't get involved Elsie." Liebgott said sympathetically. She pulled away but he held on. "Elsie you can't."

"That's an order." Martin said, when he realized how determined she was to help. He was her sergeant, she had to listen or there would be consequences and they both knew that. She stopped struggling so Liebgott let go of her arm.

"This is fucking bullshit." She spat as she stormed off the other way.

The celebrations died down and easy company slowly regrouped. Elsie, Martin and Toye were holding point at a small abandoned farmhouse on the north end of the town. Elsie was sitting on the front porch of the small house. She had been quiet since that afternoon, she couldn't get those women out of her head. Were they given a trial? Asked what happened? Anything? Or was it just assumed they willingly slept with the German men.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" Martin asked when he saw her. She just nodded. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have tried talking some sense into those people."

"We need their help, we couldn't jeopardize that."

"What if those women had no choice huh?" Her hands were balled into fists, and her voice got a notch louder.

"I know that's a possibility, but what they were punished for was not our decision."

"We could have helped them." She was trying calm her breathing. She hadn't realized she was shaking until Martin took her hand.

"Why is this getting to you so much?" He looked concerned- was the war really getting to her?

"They were most likely being punished for being raped Johnny!" She met his eyes and his stomach knotted.

"You?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"My step-father." She looked to the ground. He pulled her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He soothed.

They sat in silence, the only sounds were Elsie's quiet sobs. They sat like that for a few minutes before Toye came around the corner. Elsie had quieted the sobs, but the tears still spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." Martin said, not sure if anyone knew.

"It's okay, Johnny, he knows."

"What's wrong princess?" Toye asked again, this time looking at her. She sat up straight and wiped her face but couldn't find the words to speak.

"The women today," Martin answered for her. "It was the thought that they were being punished for something they might not have a had a choice about. It just brought back some unpleasant memories."

"Your step-father?" Toye asked sitting on her other side.

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay now though."

"Good, cause you need to be in top shape for killing krauts." He poked her in the side and she let out a small squeal and laughed.

"Much better seeing you smile." Toye kissed her head.

Martin watched the two of them. He hadn't the slightest idea how Toye was able to get her to smile like that. It was like she'd forgotten that she'd even been crying a second ago. He wondered who else knew about her stepfather.

"I'm sorry." She said after moment of silence.

"for what?" Toyed asked.

"For having a melt down." She looked at the ground. "This is the middle of war, I shouldn't let little things like that get to me."

"Little things?" Martin half shouted, then quieted his voice a bit. "Elsie, what happened to you was not a little thing."

"yeah you can't think like that." Toye gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah I guess, but you can't bring emotions like that into war." She stood up to do a sweep of the perimeter. "Thanks for the talk boys."

The two men just stared at each other dumbfounded. That was not the response they would have liked. Something about her demeanor changed when she got up and neither one of them liked it.

"Joe, who else knows about her step-father?"

"Guarnere, Liebgott, Malarkey, Hoobler and Tipper were there the night I found out." He said. "I don't know if she's told anyone else."

"Maybe we should tell them what happened?" Martin said. "I just don't know if she's okay. It might get her killed out there."

Toye agreed.

She walked along side the first tank as they approached the town of Nuenen. Elsie walked silently ignoring the eyes she felt baring down on her. She'd been watched like a hawk all morning, she figured Toye and Martin told the others about her breakdown. She was concerned that, if the officers found out, she'd get sent home. She'd show them all that she could handle it, she just had to let go of her emotion.

On the side of the road a woman stood, silently watching as easy company rolled along. Her head was shaved unevenly, and she was holding a newborn baby close to her chest. Elsie's stomach turned, she knew that look in the lady's eyes. This is what needs to stop- Elsie thought. She averted her eyes and continued to walk forward. She saw Alley handing something to the lady, probably some rations.

They finally came to a stop, just before entering Nuenen. Lieutenant Brewer walked a bit further a head to scout the town better. What the hell is he doing- she thought.

"Lieutenant!" Bull called out. He turned to see who had called him just as a bullet hit him. The allies started firing back. Bull was off the tank and running towards the Lieutenant in the middle of the gun fire. Elsie was right behind him with covering fire.

"Medic!" Her and Bull both called.

"Medic up front!" Bull shouted over the noise. Roe arrived and set to work. Elsie followed Bull to the ditch where half of easy company took cover.

"Keep moving!" He yelled at his squad. "Move! Move! They shoot at stationary targets."

She followed Bull and his squad to cover behind a building, where she was met by her squad.

"Nice of you to join us." Martin teased. She just snorted.

Bulls squad stopped up ahead. Martin kept their squad at the back side of the wall to keep cover at the rear. Bull continued ahead alone.

"What the fucks he doing?" Elsie muttered.

"Scouting." Martin said.

"That's how the Lieutenant just got shot!" She huffed. Martin could see the fire running through her eyes. If something happened to Bull and she thought she could have helped him she'd lose it.

"Go quickly and quietly." Martin said. And she did. She snuck her way up till she was crouched behind the wall with Bull.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Orders from my squad leader sir."

"Tiger, behind that building." He pointed across the street.

"I see it, but I doubt our tanks do."

Bull signaled to Martin, informing him about the tank. Martin and Babe stopped the British tank so Martin could talk to officer. It didn't seem to help. The tank kept driving toward them.

"What the hell are they doing?" she asked, not that she expected Bull to know.

Before either one could say anything else the second British tank exploded. The first tank didn't even have a chance to find its target before they were hit to. Bull covered her as debris flew over head.

"Pull back!" Bull yelled towards both of their Squads. Nothing seemed to go right after that. Elsie stayed by Bulls side, both firing at any Kraut that came into vision. They tried to get back to their squads, but another mortar blast forced them to change direction. They headed towards the ditch on the other side of the road while dodging bullets from every direction. Elsie was right behind Bull. They were a few steps away from the ditch when pain suddenly exploded through Elsie's side. She cried out as she hit the ground. She didn't have time to think before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the ditch. Bull looked horrified.

"I'm okay." She yelled over the noise. "Keep going."

And that's what she did. Bull followed her as she crawled through the ditch. He tried to ignore the trail of blood she left behind. How is she still moving- He thought.

A tank on the road exploded sending shrapnel in their direction.

"Shit!" Bull cried.

"Are you hit?" Elsie stopped and looked back.

"I'm fine. Go. GO." He yelled when she looked concerned. They continued crawling through the ditch, and she noticed the gunfire and mortar blast was less frequent. They crawled into a little tunnel under the road and waited. Bull grabbed his bandage and wrapped Elsie up the best he could. Elsie didn't know how long they'd sat there in silence, but the sun had fully set and the streets were now quiet. Elsie had dosed off and was nudged awake by Bull.

"C'mon sweetheart, we can't stay here." He said softly. She moaned but opened her eyes. She tried to move but her side shot with pain. She winced and tried to muffle her cry. Bull helped her, slowly, get out of the tunnel. He realised how bad a condition she was in and knew they couldn't go looking for Easy just yet. She wouldn't be able to fight. He found an empty barn to hid out in until morning, and just hoped no Krauts would stick around.

"I need to bandage you up better, Elsie." He said. "I'm going to take off your jacket okay?"

"You're just trying to see me naked." She teased.

"Hey, I never made the bet." He joked. "Speaking of…"

"I'm not going to tell you a thing Bull." Her smile was small, but it was there. "If I die tonight, I'm taking that to the grave."

"You're not going to die." He said sternly. "I won't let you."

He got her jacket off and pulled her shirt up just enough to see the wound. He poured some water on her side to clean it up a bit. He wasn't a medic, he didn't know how bad it was, all he knew was she lost a lot of blood already and he needed to bandage her up properly. He took her unused bandage and tied it as tight as he could around her waist.

"Thanks Bull."

"Any time princess."

She barely heard him, everything was fuzzy, she just wanted to sleep. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometimes Bull could make out what she was saying, other times he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Her words were slurred together and were almost inaudible.

"What?"

"I promised him," She whispered. "I tried to keep it."

"Who are you talking about darlin?"

"Just tell em." And she was back asleep.

She could hear some commotion and opened her eyes. Bull wasn't by her side anymore, he had a man pinned against a wooden beam. Elsie could see a young girl was staring through the slightly open door.

"Bull," Elsie said just loud enough for him to hear her. She nodded towards the girl and Bull let go of the man.

Their new company stared at her eyes wide. She was caked in mud and blood stained her entire left side. Her eyes closed again as she drifted into unconsciousness. The next time her eyes opened she was not in the same spot. She was with the man and his daughter but no Bull. The man quickly put his finger to his lips to shush her. And then she heard the commotion. She pushed her body to sit up, but she couldn't. She needed to get to Bull. She used all her strength to drag her body across the ground. She could see him now, fighting with a kraut. The kraut was going to kill him. The man tried to stop her, but she swatted him away. This caused enough commotion to distract the kraut just long enough for Bull to thrust his bayonet into his side.

Elsie's vision blurred, and her eyes closed again.

She was being carried, even with her eyes closed, she could tell. She tried to open them but the sun was too bright. She groaned with irritation.

"It's okay Elsie." Bulls calming voice was music to her ears. "I got ya."

"The krauts?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Bulls heart sank even more. He was worried, that if they didn't find help soon, she wouldn't make it. He said a quick prayer in his head.

It was answered quickly by a jeep coming their way. It was one of theirs. Bull never felt more relieved.

"We're gonna be just fine Elsie." He said. "They came back for us."

She opened her eyes as they got into the jeep. Bull held her tight in his lap, afraid that if he let go she wouldn't wake up.

"Keep your eyes open for me now." He said. She fought hard to do so. Her eyes kept closing only to open quickly again.

"I'm okay Sarg." She whispered, then the jeep stopped. "Are we there?"

"No, but looks like we have some company." There was no strain to his voice and she could tell it was friendlies.

"Where the fuck you been?" Hoobler's smile faded the second his eyes say Elsie.

"Hey Hoobs." She smiled weakly. He didn't say anything, just stared wide-eyed.

"Glad to see you boys." Bull said.

"Not as glad as us. Bet you thought we'd given up on you huh boss?" Cobbs face mirrored Hoobler's when he saw Elsie curled up on Bulls lap. Her face was almost completely white, she was soaked in blood and her eyes were half closed.

The others stared in horror at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a gurgled cry.

"Jesus, Elsie." Hoobler started but she cut him off.

"I'll be okay Hoobs, Promise."

"We need to get her to a medic now." Bull said sternly. "So either get in or start walking."

They all climbed onto the back and the jeep drove off towards easy company. Her eyes started closing again. Bull nudged her arm but she just moaned.

"Elsie open your eyes, we're here." Hobblers voice sounded panicked.

"Medic!" Was that Webster? She couldn't tell. She felt Bull move, probably to get out of the jeep. He held on to her tightly as he did.

"Medic!" She heard again as she was laid on the ground. She heard a commotion going on around her but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. She felt her jacket being taken off, her shirt being lifted and the medic unwrapping the bandage Bull put on her.

"Jesus, Princess!" She thought it was Guarnere. She felt someone grab her hand and kiss it. "Open your eyes."

It was definitely Guarnere. Her lips curved into the slightest smile. Alley noticed and knew she'd be okay. She groaned and squeezed Guarnere's hand lightly. It was all she could do to let him know she was alive. And then she heard him.

"Fucking Christ!" She felt Liebgott's hand brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. She knew it was him. "You're going to be just fine." It was his calming voice again. She knew then she'd be okay, she had her boys there. He continued brushing her hair back, her lips curved into that same slight smile she had with Guarnere, but Guarnere only noticed this one.

He looked at Elsie's face and then to Liebgott's, in that moment, Guarnere knew Alley was on to something. Liebgott was staring down at her with a look of sheer terror that did not match his voice. He didn't seem to hear Roe when he spoke.

"The wound's not that bad, but she's lost a lot of blood." He said. "She needs to get to a hospital now."

Guarnere let go of her hand but Liebgott kept stroking her hair. Guarnere looked around to see if anyone else was noticing this. Alley and Toye were watching him, but everyone else was looking at her.

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" Grant asked.

"If she gets to a hospital soon, yes." Roe answered.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Liebgott snapped. Attention was now on him, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes didn't leave her.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I know, it's been a while, but here's another chapter.

Just out of curiosity, leave a comment on who you ship Elsie with (if anyone). I know who I plan to have as endgame but I'm incredibly curious as to who my readers would pick to pair with my OC. 

* * *

"Bed." The nurse said pointedly. "Now."

Elsie smiled sheepishly at Buck, who was a few beds down from hers. He was the only thing keeping her sane in the hospital. It had only been a couple weeks, but to Elsie it seemed like a lifetime. It probably seemed that way to the nurses to. They couldn't get her to sit still long enough for her stitches to heal properly. She had torn them twice already.

She winked at Buck letting him know she'd be back before huffing her way to her bed. And sure enough, a few hours later she was back sitting on a small stool next to his bed.

"Evening Buck." She said.

"Good evening princess." He smiled. "At least it would be if you told me."

"I didn't tell you yesterday, or the day before," She said. "Or the day before that. Or any of the days we've been here. What makes you think I will tell you today?"

"Good point," He chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing I already know."

"Who says any of them would have won anyway?" She tried to deflect. He couldn't possibly know Liebgott won.

"You've never denied that one of them would win." He smiled mischievously. "You just say you won't tell. That's a pretty big implication there would have been a winner."

She rolled her eyes at his wiggling eyebrows. Shit, he had her. She never even thought about that. Maybe because Liebgott already won, she never thought to say there would be no winner.

"Or maybe I just like toying with you lot." She lied. "I gotta have some form of entertainment."

"I'm not buying it princess."

"You can buy what ever you want Buck Compton." She smiled to sell her lie. "That's the truth."

"I won't tell anyone." Bucks face went serious. "We need you on the line."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I saw you two." He looked her straight in the eyes. He knew he had her.

"Buck, I don't know what you're talking about." She sputtered. Shit- she thought.

"You and Liebgott." He said. Her gaze fell to the floor. "I saw you two before the jump into Holland."

Her head snapped back up. So this wasn't about them sleeping together. She let out sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but she knew.

"How close you were standing," He said. "How you were looking at each other. Elsie, you have to be more careful."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon Princess." He let out a small smile.

"Buck," She said looking him in the eyes. "I can assure you there is nothing going on. We are in the middle of war for Christ sakes. There's no time for love."

"I never said anything about love." He smiled.

"Well then what were you suggesting?" she raised and eyebrow. "And I'd think about what you say before you go implying I'm anything but a lady."

"You joined the war," He smiled cheekily. "You're definitely anything but a lady."

"Buck Compton!" She laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Why I otta…"

Before she could say another word, the doors opened and two nurses walked in. One of which pushed Guarnere in a wheelchair. His smile was big as they wheeled him to the bed next to Bucks. Elsie stood quickly and felt a tear in her side- She'd done it again.

"Hiya Princess, Lieutenant," He was still smiling as the nurses helped him on to the bed. "Miss me?"

"What happened?" Elsie asked from the other side of Bucks bed.

"Was shot in the leg." He still had a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're forgetting the part where you stole a motorcycle and crashed it." the younger nurse said with a teasing smile.

"You what?" Elsie half shouted.

"Hey don't you get angry at me, you steal motorcycles all the time!" Guarnere went on the defense as Elsie made her way to his bed.

"Once! And not through enemy territory!"

"No, you just run out into the middle of the field to blow up tanks." He shot back.

"He's got ya there princess." Buck chuckled.

"You stay outta this." She hissed, with a twinkle in her eye and a crooked smile.

"Uh princess, you're bleeding." Guarnere said, his eyes wide. She looked at her side.

"Again?" The older nurse shouted. "Back to bed. Now!"

"Happens often?" Elsie heard Guarnere laugh behind her.

"Too often." The young nurse giggled. Elsie rolled her eyes, that's all he needed- a pretty nurse to inflate his ego.

Elsie had lost track of time- day after day went by an she was growing more and more restless. Her stitches were healing well since she hadn't torn them in a while. She was moved to a bed on the other side of Guarnere- a smart move on the nurse's part. Since then she hardly got out of bed.

"I think they're getting sick of stitching you up." Guarnere laughed when they moved her.

"And here I thought you bribed them to get me closer to you." This is how it went most days. Buck had gotten relatively quiet despite the effort by Guarnere and Elsie to get him talking.

"Nah, I don't like you that much." He teased.

"Sure ya don't," She laughed.

"I never really got to apologize," He said changing the subject. "For the bet."

"That's all done with Bill."

"I know, but I never meant to hurt you." He continued. "After I got to know you, I didn't care about the bet. I don't think anyone did."

"I know." She smiled lightly. "It hurt, thinking I was just a bet, but after I had time to think about it, I realised there's been so many times you've proved I was more than that."

"I want you to know that when I kissed you, I meant it. It wasn't because of some stupid bet."

Elsie glanced over at Buck, who was thankfully fast asleep. "I know, Bill."

Alley had joined them in what Elsie called hell. The nurses wisely put him in the empty bed next to hers and they chatted away about what had happened.

"Liebgott was hit," His eyes raked Elsie's eyes which had gone wide. She didn't realise she was holding her breath. Buck and Guarnere were also paying close attention to her face. "He's okay though, barely a scratch."

Elsie's whole body relaxed and she let the air out of her lungs. All three men were watching her intently.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing." Alley twiddled his thumbs still smiling.

"Seriously what?" She huffed.

"Do you love him?" Guarnere asked quietly. Elsie raised a single brow. "Liebgott? Do you love him?"

"Seriously? We are in the middle of war. I don't have time to fall in love."

"What ever you say, princess." Guarnere said.

"I'm serious." She stated. "I had to fight tooth and nail to get here. This war is what I'm focused on. Not some fairy tale romance. I care about him, yes, but I care about all of you."

"Okay, good." Guarnere smiled but still wasn't convinced. Alley rolled his eyes and Buck stayed quiet.

Elsie and Buck were both fast asleep, but Guarnere couldn't seem to turn his mind off. He noticed Alley was tossing and turning to.

"Do you believer her?" He asked as he sat up. "About not loving him?"

"No, but I don't think she realises she loves him." Alley said. "But it's the same with you."

"Waddya mean, same as me?"

"She looks at you the same way she looks at him." Alley explained. "I didn't see it at first. But I do now. I don't think she realises she loves either of you, because she doesn't want to."

Guarnere looked confused and sad, so Alley continued. "She said it herself, she's here to focus on the war. She fought so hard to get here she doesn't want feelings to complicate things. I think she's lying to herself to protect herself."

"She told me that once." Guarnere confessed. "I kissed her and she told me that. I thought it was just an excuse, that she just wasn't interested."

"She cares about you, more than you know."

"I need to get the hell out of here." Elsie huffed at Guarnere after a few more weeks being cooped up in the dreaded hospital. Both Alley and Buck were asleep. Lieutenant Heyliger was brought in with gunshot wounds to the abdomen. He was in a bed across from them and had been there for the past week. "You and me both." His leg was almost healed, he could at least walk now. He limped, but he was mobile.

"Good, then let's go."

"You telling me you want to go AWOL?"

"I swear to god Bill if I have to stay here another day I'm going to go crazy."

"Sweetheart, you joined the paratroopers with a bunch of dirty men." He laughed. "I think you were crazy long before this place."

She smacked his arm.

"It'll get worse." She assured with a goofy smile. "Besides I'm perfectly fine. I swear the only reason I'm still here is because they think I'm a fragile girl."

"You're anything but fragile doll." He smiled getting up. "Let's do this then."

They both got changed quietly and with one last look at Alley and Buck she snuck out of the room behind Guarnere.

"Look what the train brought in." Welsh said cheerfully. Elsie was listening from the other side of the door that Guarnere left open.

"The daredevil." Nixon said.

"Hiya Captain." Guarnere said to Winters, who had been promoted in their absence. Elsie wasn't surprised, he deserved it more than anyone.

"Welcome back Bill." Winters replied with a nod.

"Jesus, it's true. I never thought I'd see you behind a desk sir." Guarnere was being cheeky, which made Elsie smile.

"Someday he'll sit behind it." Nixon joined in the fun.

"Well I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here, sir." Guarnere continued. "Hope that's not going to cause you a problem."

"Would you care if it did?" Winters asked, knowing the answer.

"Not a bit sir." Guarnere smiled. "Oh I also brought something back with me."

"What might that be?" Winters asked straightening up from his desk.

"Me." Elsie smiled walking through the door. Welsh immediately engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Can't. Breath." She gasped dramatically. He didn't let go.

"Lieutenant," Nixon said.

"Sorry," Welsh said sheepishly.

"Glad to see ya kid." Nixon tipped his flask to her.

"Welcome back Montgomery." Winters smiled warmly. "I'm to assume you went AWOL to?"

"I'm completely healed sir." She smiled sweetly. "They had no reason to keep me there."

"Yeah you were there for a while." Nixon added.

"Woulda been out sooner if you'd listen to the nurses." Guarnere mumbled.

"What was that?" Winters asked amused.

"Nothing, sir." Elsie smiled nudging Guarnere's arm. "We should go."

"Oh I have a letter for you here, from Moose." Guarnere said, "Er, Lieutenant Heyliger, Sir. He's recovering, but it's going to be a long haul."

"Thanks Bill." Winters took the letter. They turned to leave, but Guarnere stopped at the door.

"Hey, any of you here of a little joint called Lulus?" He asked. Elsie rolled her eyes and pulled him along. He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well there's three down, now where's the hells the rest of them?"

"No idea Bill." She said as they headed to their bunker. That's where they found Toye, Talbert, Hoobler, Malarkey, Skip, Penkala and Liebgott. They all looked up when Bill walked in.

"Hiya fellas." He smiled as he was greeted. He was still standing in the doorway so no one saw Elsie. "I brought ya all back a little present. It's small and annoying and ow."

She elbowed him in the back.

"Who you calling annoying?" She said as she pushed her way past.

She was instantly pulled into a hug from Toye, then passed around to each of the guys to be smothered in hug after hug.

"Now why aren't you all that excited to see me?" Guarnere asked pretending to be hurt.

"You ain't as pretty." Toye answered ruffling Elsie's hair.

"Good point." Guarnere laughed.

The only person who hadn't joined the commotion was Liebgott. Elsie met his eyes, she could see so much emotion in them.

"Didn't ya miss me?" She wore a cheeky smile.

"Nah." He smirked at her. He walked over and engulfed her in tight hug.

"Sure ya didn't," She said as she pulled away. His smirk had changed to the smile that made her stomach dance. She had to look away. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

Before anyone could answer Luz came barging into the barracks and crushed her with a hug. He lifted off her feet and spun around.

"Lieutenant Welsh said you were back." Luz said as he let her go. "I'm so glad you're okay Princess."

"Takes more then that to get rid of me." She smiled. "Plus, I had this guy looking out for me."

"Welcome back." Bull, who'd come in with Luz and Martin, wrapped her in a big hug.

"Glad you're okay kid." Martin smiled warmly and patted her on the back.

They were in the mess hall for dinner, she was wedged between Liebgott and Toye.

"Seems like I missed quite a bit while I was gone." Elsie shoveled another bite of food into her mouth.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't leave us anymore," Luz smiled from across the table. "It's bad luck."

"Winters was promoted, how's that bad luck?" She raised a single brow.

"Yeah that's good and all, but then our new CO was shot and the CO who took over for him doesn't seem to know what he's doing." Toye said quietly.

"Is he another Sobel?" She ask dropping her fork on her tray.

"No, at least Sobel could make a decision," Malarky said. "Even if they were bad ones."

"Yeah, Dike can't even do that." Hoobler added.

"Great, I'm looking forward to this." Elsie snorted.

Since they were off the line, the boys had taken to drinking and poker games to occupy their time while the weren't training. Alley had rejoined them that day, having gone AWOL from the hospital, and insisted that she play, since he wasn't apart of the last game she joined. Elsie still refused to gamble with them so she left the mess hall and headed for a walk instead.

"How's it going princess?" Lieutenant Welsh asked walking up to her.

"Better since I've been out of that damn hospital." She smiled.

"You're sure you're all healed up?"

"Yes, sir," She said. "You can tell my uncle I'm just fine."

"It's not just your uncle who's worried about you, you know."

"Well you can tell who ever else is worried about me that I'm good." She said sternly. "I'm ready to get back out there and fight."

"Good." Welsh said, but he was skeptical.

"Besides, someone's gotta watch out for you boys."

"Yeah," Welsh laughed. "I guess so, but don't forget to watch out for yourself to."

"Why? I got a whole overprotective company to do that for me." She grinned cheekily. Welsh laughed again.

"That you do." He patted her head then left for his poker game.

Elsie soaked in the peace and quiet while she could. She was sitting off to the edge of town overlooking a field. She watched the sunset paint the sky pink and orange and then slowly the sky turned dark. It was a clear, cold night. She decided to head back to her bunk, some of them men must be done by now- she thought.

She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. Her heart pounded and she clenched her fists. She had a bad feeling and she could feel it rising in her chest. She was alone. Just like she was alone with Phil. Stop- she thought to herself- you're stronger now, you can fight.

She was twisted around by the arm and she let out a small cry. Those eyes, the same look as Phil's. It's not Phil- she told herself- It's Harting, you can fight him. She tried pulling her arm away but he was much stronger than her. She tried kicking him, but he had learned from last time and managed to twist her around and threw her to the ground. She let out another cry as she hit the ground hard. She tried to get up but he was on top of her.

"I told you I'd show you why you're really here." His smile was cruel, and his eyes terrified her. She knew what was coming. She fought and pushed against him, but it was no use. He had her hands pinned above her head with one of his hands the other undid her pants. She struggled against his efforts, twisting and flailing her body as much as she could under his weight. It wasn't working, he was too big. All she could do was scream. And that's what she did, until the back of his hand met her face.

"Shut up!" He growled. The sting of his hand made her freeze. It silenced her cries and she just stared at him as her tears fell. He was Phil. She couldn't fight Phil and she couldn't fight Harting.

The tears were still streaming down her face as his hand reached to pull down her pants, but he stopped.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. Harting got up and ran in the other direction. Elsie sat up but didn't move from her spot on the ground.

"Elsie?" She didn't recognize the voice. She was shaking and her eyes were blind with tears, she didn't realise she was crying so heavily. "Elsie?"

The man reached out for her she pushed him away with a scream.

"Elsie, it's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She cried out again when he went to put his hand on her arm, "Don't touch me."

"Get Becker, or someone from Easy Company." The man said to his friend. "Elsie, it's Sizemore. I'm not going to hurt you."

She cowered into a small ball and any time he tried to reach for her to calm her down she'd cry or lash out at him.

"What the hell happened?" It wasn't Becker who called out but Alley. He was with Becker, Penkala, Malarkey and Skip. They all knelt beside her which caused her to cry out and cower backwards.

"Elsie it's okay." Alley said reaching out for her. She screamed and backed up more. "Look at me. Elsie look at me."

She did. Through her tears she could see him. One of her brothers. Not Phil. She sobbed and fell into Alley's chest.

"What happened Princess?" He asked her.

"Phil." She cried into his chest.

"Who the hell is Phil?" Becker asked pissed.

"Phil isn't here, you're okay." Malarkey said as Alley stroked her hair. She continued crying into his chest. She just kept repeating it was Phil. Malarkey looked at Sizemore. "What happened?"

"We heard thought we heard a scream so we came to check it out," He explained. "Some guy was on top of her, but the son of a bitch took off when he saw us."

"Did you see who it was?" Skip asked.

"No it was too dark."

"I'm going to find this Phil guy and kill him!" Becker was angry.

"You and me both." Penkala joined.

"It wasn't Phil." Malarkey said. He watched Alley stroke her hair, but she hadn't calmed down. She was hysterical.

"How do you know?" Becker growled.

"Phil was her step-father." It took a few minutes, but it sunk into the rest of the guys. "When she was fourteen."

"Son a bitch." Alley shouted causing Elsie to jump. "Sorry."

"We should get help, Welsh? Or Winters?" Penkala said.

"No." Elsie shouted. She was still crying and shaking. "No, they can't know. Please don't tell anyone. They'll kick me out. Please don't. I don't want to go."

"Okay." Alley said holding her tighter. He was still stroking her hair. "We won't tell anyone. Shhhh, it's okay."

"We should get her back to her bunk at least." Skip said.

They got her standing which seemed to calm her down a bit. The men noticed her doing up her pants and were livid.

"Elsie tell me who did this." Becker said looking her in the eyes. She stayed quiet as more tears rolled down her face. She cried because all she saw was Phil.

They said goodbye to Becker and Sizemore at the door to her barracks and got her to her bunk just as Guarnere and Toye walked in. they stopped instantly when they saw her. Her hair was tangled, her face was dirty and a bruise had started forming on her left cheekbone. She was still shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't get Phil out of her head. She met Guarnere's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously. She broke down crying again and ran into his arms. He held her as tight as he could. She was mumbling about Phil. He looked over her shoulder and asked again. "What happened?"

"Sizemore found her." Malarkey said.

"But what happened?" Toye growled.

"Someone attacked her." Alley said. He explained what Sizemore told them.

"Son of a bitch." Toye growled. "When I find out who did this I'm gonna to kill him."

"It was like he was here." Elsie pulled away from Guarnere's chest but he still held on to her.

"It wasn't Phil." Guarnere assured here. "He's not here, he can't hurt you anymore."

"It was going to happen again." She was talking and breathing quickly. "he was just there and on top of me, I couldn't get him off, I couldn't stop him."

"Shhh," Guarnere pulled her close again, she was hysterical. "Everything's okay now."

Guarnere finally calmed her down and got her into bed. She was fast asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

"Do they know?" Guarnere asked Malarkey, nodding towards Alley, Penkala and Skip.

"About Phil?" Malarkey answered. "Yeah, I told them, and Becker and Sizemore."

Before Guarnere could say anything else Liebgott walked in. He noticed everyone hovering around Elsie's bed and knew why as soon as he saw her. That bruise on her cheek stood out vividly against her pale skin.

"What happened?" His voice was dangerously low. Alley explained what happened. "I'm going to kill him."

"We need to find out who he is first." Toye said.

Elsie laid in her bed not moving. It was early morning, but she didn't know what time. No one else was up, so she just laid there. She replayed what the nights events in her head over and over, trying to piece together what happened. It was all a blur. She remembered Harting on top of her. Her heart pounded and she clenched her fists. It wasn't Phil- she reminded herself, and her heart rate slowed.

She remembered Guarnere getting her into bed, but she didn't remember how she got away from Harting and back to her barracks. Sizemore, and Becker, they were there. And Alley. Malarkey told them about Phil. It was slowly coming back to her. Her face hurt and her eyes felt heavy, she could only imagine what she looked like. Luckily they didn't have any training scheduled for the day. She could hide in her barracks and avoid any questions.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up and noticed the men were awake and watching her.

"Stop it." She said.

"Are you okay?" Malarkey asked. He looked scared and angry and sad all at once.

"I'm fine." She knew they didn't buy it. "Seriously. My face hurts a little but other than that I'm fine."

"After what happened last night," Guarnere started but she cut him off.

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay." Guarnere said, though he didn't believe her.

"Who was it?" Liebgott asked. She stayed quiet for a moment, trying to escape all the eyes that were on her.

"I don't know," She finally said. She looked up and met Guarnere's eyes.

"Elsie," He said.

"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it." She said then laid back down. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Elsie you have to get up," Malarkey said. "Come for breakfast."

"No."

"You're going to hide here?" Guarnere asked standing next to her bed. "You really expect us to believe you're fine?"

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll get up."

And she did. She got up and got changed with the rest of them. She took her time and Toye, Liebgott, Alley and Guarnere all waited. They headed out of the Barracks, but she froze at the door.

"It's okay, Princess," Guarnere assured. "We're right here."

"I know," She said. She clenched her fists and stepped out the door. It's fine, nothing to worry about- she thought.

The four men kept watching her as they headed to breakfast. They kept so close to her she could barely walk. She stopped walking causing Guarnere to walk into her.

"Stop it," She said. "Stop staring at me and stop walking so damn close, some one is going to think something is wrong."

"It is!" Liebgott said. "You were attacked."

"If anyone finds out, especially Sink, I would be kicked out of here." Her fists were clenched, and eyes were narrowed. "No one needs to know what happened okay?"

"And what exactly happened?" A familiar voice asked coming around the corner which made Elsie jump.

"Nothing sir." She said turning to face him. His eyes narrowed when her saw the bruise on her face. Nixon turned her face gently to get a better look.

"That bruise suggests otherwise." He gave her a hard look. "What happened?"

"Just some light rough housing sir." Guarnere answered for her.

"We were just messing around," Toye added. "and I elbowed her face."

"Yeah, it was a complete accident, sir," Liebgott said.

"These boys obviously care enough about you to lie for you." Nixon said still staring at her. "I'd like a word in private Corporal."

"It was just an accident sir." Guarnere tried again.

"She'll catch up with you later." He said turning the hard look on to Guarnere. The men looked at her and she nodded.

"Yes sir." Guarnere said and the four men headed towards the mess hall.

"Let's take a walk," he said. She followed him, not sure where they were going. He didn't say anything until they reached the edge of town. He leaned against the fence post and stared at her for a moment. "Now, what happened?"

"I… can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you then I'm out." She looked away. "If Colonel Sink finds out, he'll send me home."

"So we don't tell him." He said. She looked up at him. "But if something happened to you, I need to know."

"I…" She tried to say it out loud but couldn't find the right words.

"Did someone hurt you?" She looked at the ground so he wouldn't see tears threating to fall. She clenched her fists and sighed.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"He was going to, but someone stopped him." She said quietly. "Before… before he could…"

She felt his arms around her. She tried to keep the tears from falling but couldn't. He just let her cry silently into his chest.

"Who was it?" He finally asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Elsie, you need to tell me." He said pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes. "It's okay."

"His name is Harting, from fox company." She broke down and told him everything. From the first encounter she had with him to what he was going to do to her. She felt so relieved to be able to say it all out loud. She even told him about Phil.

"I should have been able to fight him." She said. "My uncles taught me to fight, I should have been able to protect myself. But all I saw was Phil and I forgot everything."

"you were a kid when that happened to you." He said making her look him in the eyes. "It's not a surprise that the fear you felt came back when you were attacked again. This isn't your fault."

"I should have tried harder," She said.

"No, this isn't your fault." He said again. "Say it."

"This isn't my fault." She said quietly.

"Louder."

"This isn't my fault."

"Better." He said with a small smile.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Lieutenant Welsh," She said. "If he finds out he's sure to tell Colonel Sink and my uncles and I can't get sent home. I just can't."

"And we don't want you to kid." He smiled. "I won't tell him, but if something ever happens again you need to come to me. I'll see if there's anything I can do about Harting while we are here. But aside from saying what actually happened I might not be able to do anything."

"I know." She said. "Thank you, Nix."

"You're welcome, princess." He said. "We need you out there."

Nixon walked her to the mess hall, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to be caught alone again. She grabbed her food and made her way to the table with her boys. Guarnere stood up when her saw her.

"What happened?" He asked, only sitting down after she did.

"I'll tell you later." She looked around the table, they looked back at her with worried eyes. She smiled at them. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

When they were back at there barracks, she told them what happened with Nixon.


End file.
